Split Between Two Worlds
by tear.shedding.sky
Summary: Two ninjas go on a not so ordinary mission. As the mission goes on one of the ninjas finds out about his past life. Story is much better the the summary. Bleach Naruto OC. go to my bio for pics and a note about story.
1. The Mission

Oryha Uchiha, age: looks 18, part of the pure Uchiha blood line. She has long black hair and piercing black eyes. She has learned everything as a ninja, every technique known to ninja, even those not meant to be learned by an Uchiha. She wore of the Uchiha clan clothing (like Sasuke when he is fighting Zabuza) but the shirt is black not blue, but the pants were still white She left her home but not alone, one ninja wouldn't let her go out on her own. He was 19 years old, just one year older than her.

"You know you didn't have to follow me here." Oryha said look behind her.

"I know but I can't let you go out on your own. I swear to you, as a member of the Hyuuga clan, to stay by your side through thick and thin." Neji said with a serious look. "Plus I plan on helping you on what ever mission you were assigned."

"Actually," Oryha stopped and turned around. "I wasn't assigned a mission, this is my own mission. There was a reason why I didn't want anyone to come with me." Neji looked at Oryha confused. "If you plan on continuing following me on my mission then you will have to be willing to make a sacrifice."

Neji nodded and agreed that he would do anything to continue on with Oryha. Oryha lead Neji to a shop with a sign saying 'Urahara Shoten'. "Here we are." Oryha said opening the front door. "Hopefully he is in today." Neji followed confused about Oryha.

A girl with black pig tails and some stains of hair in front of her face and a broom in her hand came up to Oryha. "Ah, Miss Uchiha welcome to Urahara Shoten. How may I help you today?" the girl asked.

"Is Mister Kisuke Urahara here, Ururu?" Oryha asked the girl. "I have a favor to ask of him. It's about the guy behind me." Ururu leaned to the side to take a glance at Neji. Neji was looking at the store with amazement.

Ururu headed to the back of the store. "Mister Kisuke, Oryha Uchiha is here for you." She yelled. "He'll be here momentarily. Please make yourselves comfortable." Ururu said bowing to Oryha. Ururu then went outside with her broom and started swiping.

"Ah, Miss Oryha, long time no see," said a man with a hat and wooden clog shoes on. "What can you I do for you today?"

"It's not me that needs help, Mister Kisuke." Oryha stated. "It is for my friend, Neji. He wants to come with me to 'you know where'." Neji glared at Oryha and Kisuke.

"Ah." Kisuke said fanning out his fan in front of his face. "Lucky for you I won't be going out of my way to help him. I have another costumer about to go through the same training. I hope you know what you are putting him into Oryha." Kisuke glared at Oryha intense fully.

"I understand what I'm about to be going though." Neji said to Kisuke. He walked towards Oryha and Kisuke and bowed toward Kisuke. "Please, Mister Kisuke Urahara, please train me so I will be able to follow and help Oryha where ever she is going."

The shop's front door open and Neji and Oryha turned to see it a boy with orange hair. "I'm here Mister . . . who the hell are these people?" the orange hair boy asked.

"Mister Kurosaki," Kisuke introduced. "This is my most favorite costumer Oryha Katrina Uchiha and her friend who will join you in your training; uhh . . . . . what is your name again, boy?" Kisuke asked Neji.

"Hyuuga, Neji Hyuuga." Neji answered confidently. "It is nice to meet you, Mister Kurosaki, I mean Kurosaki Sensei. I hope I won't be a bother to you during our training." Oryha looked at Neji oddly think he was sick for acting so kindly.

Kisuke order the boys to follow and tall muscular man in the back. "Miss Oryha, you should do some train for your self and hopefully when you return your friend will still be alive." Oryha headed for the front door. "I want you to know that two men Mister Kurosaki faced took some one close to Mister Kurosaki, Rukia Kuchiki." Oryha stepped outside, uninterested in what Kisuke had to say. "The two men were Byakuya Kuchiki and Renji Abarai." Oryha frozen as Kisuke continued. "Mister Kurosaki is alive because Rukia begged Byakuya to spare his life. He wants to save Rukia and from the Soul Society; that is why he wants to become a shinigami again, like you did those many years ago. So Miss Oryha, why are you going back to the Soul Society? Is it to get your old life back?" Mister Kisuke asked.

Oryha faced Kisuke with a lost look. "Mister Kisuke . . . . . I'm not sure what to do if I get my old life back. I really never thought about it till now." Oryha looked out to the sky and smiled to herself. "Mister Kisuke, I will think about that when that time comes, until then, please take care of your self and Neji. I'll see you in ten days; hopefully all of you will be alive well." And with that Oryha vanished.

'Hopefully you will come back with Mister Hyuuga still breathing.' Kisuke thought as he smiled toward the sky. Ururu was getting hurt by a boy with red hair. 'If you believe he can become a shinigami, than he can, I hope.' Kisuke sighed and headed to the back of the store with Ururu and red haired boy following. "It's going to be a long ten days." Kisuke complained with a sigh of grief.

Ten days passed like a summer's breeze. Oryha remembered moves and made up new ones that have never been thought of during those days. She had her favorite outfit. She headed towards Urahara Shoten when a black cat stopped her just outside the shop. The cat sat down and started talking to her. "Miss Oryha, what brings you here? Why aren't you in the Soul Society?"

"Yoruichi, is that you?" Oryha asked picking up the cat and staring at the cat's face carefully. The cat nodded and Oryha hugged the cat tightly. "I missed you so much; it's been forever since I last saw you."

"I know," Yoruichi gasped. "Oryha if you hug me like this any longer, I'm going to die."

"Oh, I'm sorry Yoruichi." Oryha apologized, and placed the gasping Yoruichi down on the ground. "Do you think Mister Kurosaki and Neji survived the training?" Oryha asked nervously.

"Only one way to find out." Yoruichi answered, leading Oryha to the back of the shop and down to a secret training area. Oryha was nervous going down to the training area. She was afraid of see Neji and Mister Kurosaki's body with no shinigami in sight.

"Everyone gather so I can tell you what you are getting your selves into." Kisuke's voice yelled. "Is anyone listening to me?" Oryha and Yoruichi finally reached the training area. "Ah, Miss Oryha, Yoruichi, you two made it good 'cause these five need your help when you get to the Soul Society." Kisuke sighed in relief as he walked towards them.

"Five?" Oryha repeated confused.

"Yes, five." Kisuke assured. "Mister Kurosaki, his two friends who gained weird powers because of him, a Quince and Mister Hyuuga." Oryha looked over to the group over by the gate and smiled see Neji leaning against a big rock formation with a shihakusho on and his own zanpakutou strap to his back. "He is quiet unique both boys. Both bring promising results." Kisuke headed for the gate with Yoruichi. Oryha smiled and ran over the gate as well. Kisuke hit Mister Kurosaki in the back of the head with his cane and out came Mister Kurosaki's soul also in a shihakusho with his own zanpakutou.

"Whoa!" Mister Kurosaki's friends said in unisonous. They kneeled down to Mister Kurosaki's soulless body.

"So you're not in this Ichigo anymore?" Mister Kurosaki's female friend asked while poking the soulless body's cheeks.

"Ichigo?" Oryha repeated.

"It's my first name you can call me that instead of 'Mister Kurosaki' that's my dad's name." Mister Kurosaki asked. "Oh, Miss Oryha these are my friends, Orihime Inoue." The girl waved hi and had a big grin on. "Yasutora Sado, you can call him Chad, I always do." The tall guy gave an 'hmph' as an acknowledgment. "And the guy with the glass is Uryu Ishida." Then the guy adjusted his glasses to confirm.

"And I'm Kon!" Screamed a lion looking teddy bear from Ichigo's shoulder. "You guys stop touching my temporary body; except for you Orihime you can touch it as much as you want." Kon ordered.

Oryha grabbed Kon by his right foot and stared at him oddly. Kon was shaking in fear and was sweating. "What are you?" Oryha asked shaking and squeezing Kon's poor body. Tears were coming out of Kon's eyes as Oryha started trying to pull him apart to see what was inside that made him so life like.

"He's a Kaizo Konpaku or Mod Soul." Ichigo answered. "He is obsessed with boobs and women." Ichigo warned. Oryha stopped shaking and squeezing Kon and threw him over her shoulder.

"Is this how you treat a guy who is going to take care of you body and family for you?" Kon asked as he started to cry a river. "Throw me, shake and squeeze me and-" Mister Kisuke used his cane to force a pebble thing out of Kon's mouth and placed the pebble into Ichigo's body.

"Now I will tell you what you must do before Kon wakes up." Kisuke sternly said. As he explained everything to Ichigo, Uryu, Orihime, Chad, and Neji about the gate and getting to the Soul Society, Yoruichi and Oryha chatted secretly. "Yoruichi, Oryha." Kisuke called out. "We're about to open the gate. Hope everyone is ready and listen carefully to Oryha and Yoruichi, no matter what." Kisuke said seriously. Everyone nodded and the seven entered the gate toward the Soul Society. 'It is up to you now.' Kisuke thought to him self as the gate crumbled. 'This journey will test everything you've got.'


	2. Soul Society

In Seireitei, inside Sixth Company's dungeon hold, sat a girl staring out the window of her cell. Outside her cell was a guy with red hair and tattoo eyebrows who was wearing a pink flower like robe on. There was another man, who stood by the door on the dungeon, he had kenseikans in his black hair he was wear a shihakusho but also kazanohana usuginu (silvery-white windflower silk gauze) with the Chinese number six on the back. The black haired man also wore a silvery-white scarf on also. Everyone in the room went from calm to shock.

"What is this enormous spiritual pressure I'm feeling?" The red hair guy asked. "Captain Kuchiki, do you know who is belongs to?" The red hair guy and the girl both stared at the man with the black hair.

"I'm not sure whose spiritual pressure it is but," Captain Kuchiki replied. "I'm positive it is at the same level as a Captain's." Both the girl and the tattoo guy grew in more shock.

A black butterfly flew in and landed on the tattoo guy's finger. "All Captains and Lieutenants, please report to First Company's office for an emergency meeting. I repeat, all Captains and Lieutenants please report to First Company's office for an emergency meeting." The tattoo guy announced and with that the girl was left all alone in her cell.

Inside First Company's office, the emergency meeting was being held up because someone was missing. 'What is taking Captain Ichimaru so long?' a blond guy at the end of the right row facing the First Company's Captain's desk, asked him self. Then the doors at the other end open and in walked a white haired man with a shihakusho, and a kazanohana usuginu, just like Captain Kuchiki but with the Chinese number three on the back instead of the Chinese six.

"Captain Gin Ichimaru," said an old man sitting at the First Company's Captain's desk. "What is your excuse for being late to this emergency meeting?" the old man demanded. Captain Ichimaru just took his place right of the blond guy on the right side. "Well?"

"I was taking care of some intruders at the White Road Gate." Captain Ichimaru answered. "Thought they would be a problem from the spiritual pressure I felt but they were pushovers."

"Then how come they are still alive?" A robot looking guy asked who was on the opposite side of Captain Ichimaru. The robot guy also had a kazanohana usuginu but with the Chinese number twelve on the back.

"They're still alive?" Captain Ichimaru gasped. "I thought for sure that killed them. Oh well I guess my aim was off or something." Captain Ichimaru and the robot guy continued arguing then another man with a little girl on his back and a kazanohana usuginu on with the Chinese number eleven on the back, joined in the argument.

The old man at the desk grew irritated and so did many other Captains and Lieutenants. "Gin Ichimaru, Kenpachi Zaraki, Mayuri Kurotsuchi." The old man called out. "Gin's matter of not killing a ryoka will have to wait until further notice. What this emergency meeting was called for was about the strong spiritual pressure I'm sure all of you felt all of a sudden." Everyone stared at the old man as he continued. "According to Gin the intruders entering through the White Road Gate were not the ones with the great spiritual pressure we sensed. So we must be on guard at all times. We do not know who or what has such great spiritual pressure. This spiritual pressure maybe too much for some of the young inexperienced Soul Reapers. Make sure no one is wondering alone." All the captains nodded and the meeting was dismissed. Everyone left the First Company's office and the First Company's Captain sighed with grief and rested his forehead against his folded hands. 'Maybe the spiritual pressure was a fluke, a misconception, maybe.' The Captain thought to himself.

In Rukongai, the village next to the White Road Gate, Yoruichi, Uryu, Chad, Orihime, and Ichigo sit in a house with and elder. "Good thing we decided to spilt up, maybe not equally in size. Oryha and Neji now have a chance of enter through the Blue Stream Gate on the opposite side. Right now we need to find our own way to enter Seireitei." Yoruichi sternly said. "Elder do you know where Kukaku Shiba is?"

The Elder looked at Yoruichi oddly and answered, "You don't plan on using that thing to enter Seireitei?" Yoruichi nodded.

Meanwhile, in the village next to the Black Ridge Gate, Oryha and Neji just arrive, both out of breath. "Oryha," Neji gasped. "How much longer will it take to get to the Blue Steam Gate?"

"It's the Blue Stream Gate for one," Oryha corrected. "And if we continue we will get there by tomorrow." Neji's jaw dropped and stood in shock. "Come on we will rest once we get to the village by the Blue Stream Gate, I'm sure the people there will let us rest there." Oryha looked back at Neji and shock her head. "Come on get here wasn't that bad, was it?" Neji gathered him self and shock his head no. The two started off again toward the Blue Stream Village.

Early the next day, really early, Neji and Oryha finally reached the village next to the Blue Stream Gate. "Where is everyone?" Neji asked. Oryha told Neji to explore the town while she spoke to the gatekeeper. Neji wondered down the roads of the village. "Hello is anyone here?" he yelled out, but no one answered.

Neji sighed and looked behind him, seeing Oryha's hand on his shoulder. "Any lucky?" Oryha asked. Neji shock his head no. "Oh well, wouldn't except anyone to answer, we're ryokas after all. The gatekeeper will let us in at nightfall until then we should rest." Neji nodded and the two started wondering for a place to sleep.

"Hey," some one whispered behind them. "Hey you two, over here." Neji and Oryha turned around to see a person gesturing to come towards him. "You can rest here until nightfall."

"Thank you," Oryha said bowing to the man. Neji stared at the man in shock. "Neji is something wrong." Oryha waved her hand in front of Neji but nothing changed. Oryha looked at the man inside the house and saw what Neji was so shocked about.


	3. Family Reunion

In Seireitei, on the same day, Yoruichi, Uryu, Orihime, Chad, Ichigo and an ugly buff man entered Seireitei through a firework cannon. The six spilt up into four groups on accident. Ichigo and the buff man, Orihime and Uryu, Chad was alone and so was Yoruichi. Ichigo had spilt up with the ugly buff man; Ichigo faced Third Seat, Ikkaku Madarame, of the Eleventh Company. The ugly buff man ran to another area facing Fifth Seat, Yumichika Ayasegawa, also of the Eleventh Company. Orihime and Uryu came across Fourth Seat, Jirobo Ikkanzaka, of the Seventh Company. Chad avoided fights as did Yoruichi, but Yoruichi went wonder where Oryha and Neji were at.

'Oryha,' Yoruichi thought. 'Where are you? What's taking you so long?' Yoruichi jumped from roof top to roof top. 'Until you come I'll have to keep all this kids safe. Everyone just stay alive.'

Ichigo and the ugly man both won their battles and kidnapped a member of the Fourth Company. The Fourth Company member helped Ichigo and the ugly man escape from all of the Eleventh Company. Chad was the one who knocked out most of the Eleventh Company.

Back in Rukongai, in the village by the Blue Stream Gate, Oryha and Neji entered the home of someone very familiar. The man who invited them gave them some tea and food. "You two must hungry and thirsty since you are shinigami." The man stated. "You can have as much as you want."

"Thank you, sir." Oryha said bowing her head. "But why did you open your house to us?"

The man chucked and answered, "I knew you were going to ask that." The man led Neji and Oryha to a same table and gave them some bread and tea. "I'm helping you two because I know both of you. Before I died about 15 years ago, I sacrificed myself for my village, my brother, my family, and my son." The man smiled at Neji.

"Father," Neji question as his eyes started to water. "Is that you?" The man nodded. Neji and Oryha didn't recognize him because he didn't have the seal sign on his head. "You look almost the same as you did 15 years ago when you died except your seal is gone."

"The seal went away when I died." Neji's father said. "Did you die?" he asked a little sad and disappointed.

Neji suddenly recalled something that happened 15 years ago, something his father told him. 'Neji live long . . .' is the only thing that rang clear in Neji's mind. "Father I didn't die, I am a human who is also a shinigami and the branch family of the Hyuuga Clan's genius." Neji's father smiled at his son's pride in who he was.

Neji's father firmly said to Neji, "Promise me something Neji." Neji glazed at his father and sipped some more tea. "Promise you won't die until you have children of your own." Neji spit his tea back into the cup and choked on some. "Of course, when I say children I mean children, meaning more than one. I'm I understood Neji?" Neji nodded and promised his father not to die until he had children of his own.

Nightfall came and the gatekeeper opened the gate for Neji and Oryha. Before they left Neji and his father had a little father son moment. Neji said goodbye to his father after 15 year when he was too late to tell him, also he was finally able to tell his father so many things. Neji and Oryha entered Seireitei; the gatekeeper closed the gate behind them. Neji waved bye to his father as the gate closed.

"We better move out quickly, we won't want to meet the greeting committee." Oryha suggested. Neji agreed and they quickly head out. Oryha lead them to a dead end.

"Why are we here?" Neji exclaimed. Oryha placed a finger on his lips signaling him to be quiet. Neji did so and Oryha lifted up some tile on the floor. Below the tile floor was a tunnel with a ladder leading down. "What is this, a secret passage? How did you know about this?" Neji asked.

Oryha turned around and glared. "Go." She ordered and pushed Neji into the tunnel. She went down the ladder after putting the tile floor back over the entrance to the tunnel.

"Ohm," Neji groaned. "Oryha why the hell did you push me?" He yelled rubbing the back of his head. He stood up and heard a groan behind him. There on the floor unconscious was an ugly buff man. "So that is why I'm not bleeding." He muttered to him self.

"Mister Ganju." Gasped a boy as he came out form a secret cavern. He shook the buff man trying to wake him up. The boy looked at Neji then he notice Oryha coming down the ladder. "Who are you two?" he stuttered.

Oryha walked towards the boy and noticed Ichigo in the secret cavern. "Ichigo, what happened to him?" Oryha asked glaring at the boy.


	4. Mission: Save Rukia

The boy told Oryha and Neji everything about how he helped Ichigo and the buff man, Ganju Shiba, try to save Rukia but Lieutenant Renji Abarai delayed them from saving Rukia because Ichigo was so badly injured after winning against Renji Abarai.

"I see." Oryha said sitting next to Ichigo with her legs to the side. "So he won against an Assistant Captain." Oryha muttered to Ichigo. She lightly glided her hand across Ichigo's cut on his shoulder. "I'm very surprise, you are one interesting character." Oryha muttered to her self. Ichigo's body shuttered from the slightest touch.

"Ugh." A voice moaned behind Neji and the boy. "Hanataro, what just happened?" the man asked holding his stomach with one hand and rubbing his head with the other. He looked up to see Neji beside Hanataro, though he did know who Neji was or Oryha. "Who are you?" He stood up yelling.

"Neji Hyuuga." Neji sternly said crossing his arms across his chest. "So you said his name was Ganju Shiba, right?" he asked looking towards the boy. The boy nodded as an acknowledgment.

"You told him my name, Hanataro?" Ganju said in shock. "Why, he could be a spy from one of the companies." Ganju yelled grabbing Hanataro by his shihakusho and started shaking him.

"What's going on?" Oryha asked walking out from the secrete cavern. She noticed that the buff man was up and ok. "Oh your up, Ganju was it, Ganju Shiba?" Oryha questioned. "Do you have a brother named Kaien Shiba?"

Ganju looked at Oryha questioning and nodded, "How do you know him?"

"He was my very first Lieutenant taught me how to find out my zanpakutou's name. He was, in my opinion, the most caring and thoughtful Lieutenant out of all the companies." Oryha said remembering everything that happened when she was around Kaien Shiba. "So how is your brother doing?"

"He's dead." Ganju sadly said. "He was killed by one of his own comrades." Ganju kluged his fist as memories filled his head.

"Oh." Oryha disappointedly said. "I'm sorry, please forgive me. I had no idea." Oryha bowed her head and showed her respect by bowing down completely. A groan came from the secrete cavern and out came a slightly wounded Ichigo. Oryha lifted her head and communicated with Ichigo though glances with their eyes.

"How are you doing, Oryha, Neji?" Ichigo asked attaching his zanpakutou to his back. "How you find me?" he rubbed his head and stretched his arms.

"It was on accident." Neji answered. Ichigo glared at Neji and glanced at Oryha who nodded with a sweat drop formed as she rubbed the back of her head out of frustration. "Where are headed off to, now that your healed?" Neji asked as he leaned against the wall of the underground passageways.

"The same place," Ichigo said and Neji gave him a glare. "Senzaikyu." Oryha gave Ichigo an unbelievable stare. "That is where Rukia is being held." Oryha stood up and walked in the direction of where Senzaikyu was. "Where are you going?" Ichigo asked with his grumpy attitude look.

"You know how to get to Senzaikyu from down here?" Hanataro questioned. "But I was told that –"

"You shouldn't always believe what you hear." Oryha interrupted. "Are you guys come or are you just going to stand there like the morns you are." She snickered at the guys and continued walking.

The four young men stood still for a minute or so until running to Oryha. With the help of Hanataro, it took only a minute or so for the five to reach Senzaikyu. They went up a ladder leaving the sewer underground. Of course, Oryha went up last because she wasn't wearing shorts or pants. When they reach the surface and started heading towards Senzaikyu, someone's strong spiritual pressure stopped them. Ichigo noticed up on the roof next to them was a buff guy with spiky hair and a scar going down his left side of his face. Everyone fallowed his gaze and Oryha noticed he had a shihakusho but also a kazanohana usuginu. The man suddenly disappeared from and roof and appeared behind Ichigo.

"I'm Kenpachi Zaraki." The man introduced. "Captain of the Eleventh Company." As the Kenpachi stood there, Hanataro was on the ground suffering from the strong spiritual pressure.

"Ganju, Oryha, Neji." Ichigo said sternly. "Take Hanataro and go save Rukia." The three nodded and Ganju lifted up Hanataro and put him over his shoulder and ran off with Neji. Oryha stood there staring at Ichigo and Kenpachi. "Go Oryha." Ichigo ordered.

A little girl with pink hair hopped of from Kenpachi's back. "Oryha, huh?" She said examining Oryha. "Where have I seen you before?" the girl continued to examine Oryha. "My name is Yachiru Kusajishi, Lieutenant of the Eleventh Company." Oryha stared the girl in confusion. "What's your name?" Yachiru asked.

Yachiru gave Oryha a sweet childish smile. Oryha stood in shock, unknowing what Yachiru was up to. "My name is . . . none of your concern. What I want to know is . . . why your Captain isn't going after the others?" Oryha asked.

"I have no interest in those boys or that girl or you for that matter." Kenpachi answered. He gave a cold glare to Oryha. "All I'm interested is fight this boy and either kill him or die."

Standing frozen still, Oryha couldn't believe what Kenpachi said. 'Kill Ichigo or die.' How can anyone just say that plain out straight like that. Oryha glace at Ichigo and saw he was glaring at her, telling her to leave and help the others. Oryha vanished from sight leaving Ichigo alone with Yachiru and Kenpachi. Yachiru went over to Kenpachi and smiled then went up on a nearby roof.

Oryha caught up to the others just as Ganju, Hanataro, and Neji were talking to a girl in Senzaikyu. "Sorry I was late." She apologized. "So, you are Rukia Kuchiki." Oryha assumed looking at the girl with very short dark black hair. She wore a white shihakusho and something was around her neck.

All of sudden a strong spiritual pressure appeared. Neji forced Oryha and Rukia to hind behind him and Ganju. Hanataro shivered as someone walked across the bridge to Senzaikyu. "It's Ca-ca-ca-captain—" He stuttered as the person became clearer.

"Byakuya Kuchiki." Oryha finished. Neji turned toward her as did Ganju, Hanataro, and Rukia. "Neji please allow me to stall him. Then you, Ganju, and Hanataro and take Rukia out of her." Oryha whispered to Neji.

"No." Neji whispered back. "I'll take care of stalling. You will help Ganju and Hanataro get Rukia out of here." Neji completely turned toward Oryha and gave her a small smile. "Trust me."

Oryha stared into Neji's eyes and saw something that she recognized, something that she hasn't seen in many years. Oryha wanted to disagree but couldn't. Neji turned towards Byakuya and whispered to Ganju. "Make sure Oryha and Rukia don't get hurt." Neji glared at Ganju. "I'm counting on you." Ganju nodded and forced Oryha behind him along with Rukia.

Neji walked on the bridge toward Byakuya, he unsheathed his zanpakutou. Byakuya froze, as did Neji. Byakuya also unsheathed his zanpakutou and then he vanished. Neji hastily tried to find out where he went to.

His eyes frightfully searched left and right but no use. "Byakugan." Neji whispered to him self. Then Neji's eyes had pupils in them and veins forming on the side of his face. He was able to notice Byakuya behind him in time to dash away from his strike. Neji faced Byakuya; he was slightly shook, and trembling at Byakuya's speed.

"Hmm." Byakuya said glancing at Neji and studying his eyes. "I guess you are not just a push over. You're a Hyuuga, judging by your eyes." Byakuya held his sword vertically up and said. "Then I'll make your death quick. Senbon Zakura." Byakuya's zanpakutou's blade disappeared. Then all of a sudden Neji was bleeding, cuts were all over his body.

"He defeated Neji." Ganju said in shock. "He finished him so fast." Ganju turned to she Oryha trembling. She pushed Ganju aside and stubble towards Neji.

"No don't." Rukia cried. She fell to the ground yelling for Oryha not to go on.

"Oryha." Ganju called. He walked up to her forcing her to face him "Let me take care of him." He grabbed Oryha's shoulders and noticed her eyes were blank and tears slowly rolled down her pale face. "Oryha?" Ganju muttered. Oryha grabbed Ganju's wrists and pushed him aside once more.

Byakuya gazed at the young Uchiha stumbling toward him and called off his zanpakutou. She tripped over her self and fell on the floor. She looked up to she Neji's motionless body. She got back up with the help of the railing. All Ganju, Hanataro and Rukia could do was watch Oryha as she stumbled every once in a while. Oryha was eventually was able to walk normally as she passed Byakuya. He followed Oryha as she headed towards Neji's body. Oryha stood beside Neji, and then fell to her knees. She stroke Neji's checks and pushed aside a couple of strains of hair from him face. She closed his eyes and hugged him. Oryha was crying over Neji's body. Byakuya turned towards her and slowly walked toward them. Ganju was about to attack Byakuya but Hanataro stopped him.

"Hanataro what are you doing?" Ganju exclaimed. "I'm not going to stand here while he goes and kills Oryha as well." Ganju had so much anger in his expression.

"Mr. Ganju," Hanataro started. "Don't you think Captain Kuchiki would have already attacked Miss Uchiha by now?" Ganju stared at Hanataro with a confused expression now on.

"His right," Rukia softly spoke. "He would have killed her if he wanted to by now." Rukia just stared as Byakuya got closer to Oryha. Ganju and Hanataro glanced at Rukia then at Oryha.

Oryha lifted her head and wiped her tears from her face. "You promised." She muttered. "You promised you would never get your self killed to protect me. You promised your father you would live long." She sniffed and more tears escape. "You promised you . . . you ass hole, you promised." She screamed clenching onto Neji's shihakusho. "You promised." She whispered and dug her face into Neji's bloody chest. "Neji . . . you . . . promise . . . jerk."


	5. Long Time No See

Oryha lifted up her head and saw Byakuya's shadow. She spun her head and glared at Byakuya with disgust. She stroke Neji's face one last time before standing up. Oryha froze, tears still escaped from her eyes. Byakuya gazed at Oryha's pitiful face and reached out to wipe her tears away but she stepped away.

"You're alive." A voice said behind Oryha. Oryha looked over her should to see a man with long white hair wearing a shihakusho and a kazanohana usuginu.

"Captain Ukitake." Rukia muttered.

Ganju stared at the man and muttered, "Great just what we need another captain." Hanataro kneeled down next to Rukia as they both were slightly shock because of the power the two captains had.

"What is this I'm feeling?" Captain Ukitake asked Byakuya. "It feels like a captain's spiritual pressure, but whose?" Both captains tried to find out who the spiritual pressure belong to. Oryha recognized the spiritual pressure as did Ganju, Hanataro and Rukia. Oryha kneeled back next to Neji and placed his head on her lap.

"Ichigo?" Rukia muttered as she noticed something come at them from the sky. As it got closer to them Ichigo slowly appeared clear. He landed right in front of Rukia and Hanataro but faced Byakuya and Ukitake. "Ichigo," Rukia repeated. "You idiot I told you not to come."

Ichigo looked over his shoulder and solemnly said, "I know, but I had to. I owe you. You saved me and my family. This is the least I can do." Rukia started to tear up as Ichigo looked toward Oryha and Neji's bloody body. Ichigo's eyes narrowed seeing Oryha smudged in Neji's blood and tears slowly pouring down her face. "Oryha," Ichigo called out. Oryha held Neji closer and looked up at Ichigo with a very sad expression on her face. Ichigo glared at Byakuya and whispered, "Ganju what happened?"

Ganju lean toward Ichigo and whispered back, "Neji was going to stall Byakuya while Oryha Hanataro and I helped Rukia escape but Byakuya used his zanpakutou, Neji didn't stand a chance." Ichigo's expression towards Byakuya got colder as Ganju continued. "Oryha walked right passed him without him attacking her. He let her go to him and another weird thing was he tried to wipe away her tears." Ichigo swirl toward Ganju in shock.

"It's true." Rukia confirmed. "He allowed Oryha to go to Neji; he didn't even move a muscle as she passed by him." She slowly got up with the help of Hanataro. "Thank you, Hanataro." Rukia said and walked in front of Ichigo. "Don't be stupid, Neji is dead, don't do what he did." Rukia argued with a serious look in her eyes.

Ichigo chuckled and ran towards Oryha and Neji without Byakuya or Ukitake stopping him. Oryha gazed at Ichigo who was staring at Byakuya with distaste. Then Neji groaned and both stared at Neji. Neji opened his eyes slowly opened. "Hey Ichigo," Neji very softly whispered. "When did you get here? Oryha, what are you doing here still?" Neji noticed Byakuya and Ukitake standing close by, just staring at him in surprise. Neji clenched his fist and tried to get up but fell back onto Oryha.

Byakuya took a step back as Neji glared back at him. "Neji you're okay?" Oryha muttered, her eyes looked like they were about to cry.

Neji nodded and stated "I was okay from the beginning, besides these cuts." Neji smiled at Oryha to cheer her up.

"You asshole!" she screamed slapping him across the face and stood up really pissed off. "You got me worried about you. How could you do that to me?" she yelled. She didn't look like she was going to cry but going to kill. Neji squirmed his way toward the bridge's railing and pulled him self up. He tried explaining him self but Oryha just got angrier and angrier.

"You haven't changed a bit, Oryha." Ukitake stated placing his hand on his forehead and shaking his head. "Isn't that right Captain Kuchiki?" Ukitake looked at Byakuya who was still stun that Neji was moving. "Captain Kuchiki, are you ok?"

Oryha and Ichigo look towards Byakuya and notice his stun look. "Oryha get Neji and Rukia out of here." Ichigo ordered in a monotone voice.

"No." refused Oryha. She looked up at the sky and smile. Ichigo, Neji, Rukia, Hanataro, Ganju, and the two captains also looked at the sky. A woman with purple hair came down in front of Ichigo and Oryha. "Yoruichi?" Oryha questioned.

The woman smiled at Oryha then looked at Ichigo with a frown. "It's been a while since you seen me like this, huh, Oryha?" The woman walked toward Oryha and whispered something into her ear. Oryha's eyes widen but she nodded to what Yoruichi told her.

Oryha vanished and appeared in front of Ganju. Hanataro, Rukia and Ichigo stared at her wondering what Yoruichi told her to do. She leaned towards his ears and whispered, "I'm sorry." Then Oryha punch Ganju in the stomached. Ganju coughed up some blood before he fell unconscious with his eyes wide open.

Hanataro looked at Oryha with horror. Ichigo was shocked and shouted, "What the hell did you do that for?" Neji was stun that Oryha would attack an ally. Ichigo reached for his zanpakutou he had an angry look on his face. He griped his zanpakutou tightly and pushed Byakuya aside. "I'll deal with you later." Ichigo growled. He charged toward Oryha swinging it at her. Oryha just turned around with an emotionless expression on. Ichigo was stun for a moment and didn't back down.

Neji coughed a little bit of blood as he shouted out to Ichigo. "No, don't Ichigo." But it was to late blood reached up Byakuya feet (since he was closes to them). Neji stood in shock, as did Hanataro and Rukia who had some splatters of blood on there face and clothes. Both Captain Ukitake and Captain Byakuya were just a bit surprise at what happened. But Yoruichi just had her arms folded across her chest and a normal expression on.


	6. A Moment Alone

Oryha stopped Ichigo's attack with the back of her arm guard. Ichigo couldn't believe Oryha just stood there with the same emotionless expression on. Then the attack meant to hurt Oryha fired back at Ichigo. Ichigo got huge cut on his chest. It was his blood that spattered on everyone. Oryha had some spatters here and there but not as much as you would expect. Ichigo stuck his zanpakutou into the floor and slowly fell to his knees, still holding onto his zanpakutou with one hand and trying to stop the bleed with the other. He coughed up some blood and gasped while trying to breath. He looked up at Oryha with disgust. "How," he whispered to her. "How did you stop me attack and ended up injured?" he yelled. He coughed up more blood and clenched his shihakusho where he was bleeding.

Yoruichi appeared in front of Ichigo blocking his view of Oryha. Ichigo stood there stun as Yoruichi kneed down to him. "I will tell you later." She answered for Oryha. "Right now I need to make you stronger if you ever plan of defeating Byakuya." Ichigo was shock and confused at what Yoruichi said. Before Ichigo could respond Yoruichi knocked him unconscious. She put Ichigo's zanpaku-to on he back and lifted up Ichigo's body. "Byakuya, give me three days." Yoruichi requested. "Three days, and I shall make him stronger than you. Until then I declare a truce between us." Yoruichi glanced at Oryha and ordered, "Oryha, you take care of things from here." Oryha nodded and Yoruichi vanished with Ichigo and his zanpaku-to.

Byakuya started to walk away from Senzaikyu. "Where do you think your going?" Neji demanded and he struggled trying to stand up on his own.

Byakuya stopped to glance over his shoulder toward Neji then looked away and said, "I'm leaving, there is no reason for me to be here anymore." He then continued his walk.

Neji tried to go after him but someone stopped him by grapping his shoulder. He looked to see Captain Ukitake hand on his shoulder and Ukitake shock his head. "Be grateful you're still alive, most people don't survive Captain Byakuya's attacks." He said as Neji gasped and fell to his knees. Ukitake sighed and called out, "Sentaro, Kiyone! You two can come out now."

Them all of a sudden two people showed up one female with boy like white hair the other male with ugly cut black hair (in my opinion). "Yes Captain." They said in unisonous.

Ukitake shock his head and said, "You two must have followed me. How long?"

"From the very beginning, sir." The ugly man said, saluting Captain Ukitake.

Oryha walked toward them and sweetly said, "Please excuses me." The two moved aside and Oryha stopped in front of Ukitake. "I expect you will take care of those three?"

Ukitake was shock at first when she said three instead of four. He looked at Neji who was once again trying to stand up on his own. "Yes, and I expect you are going to take the Hyuuga?" he asked looking back at Oryha.

She nodded, and Ukitake understood and allowed her to help Neji. "Thank you." Oryha said and hugged Ukitake and he hugged her back. "Thank you very much, Captain Ukitake." Oryha smiled and went to Neji, putting his arm over her shoulders. She then left with Neji and his zanpaku-to.

"Things are getting interesting." Ukitake muttered. "I wonder what fate has in store for us. Well now is no time to ponder on these things. Kiyone go get Fourth Company, Sentaro put Rukia back in her cell." He ordered with kindness.

Oryha took Neji to the same place Yoruichi took Ichigo. The two women sat against a wall as the two men slept in front of them "Yoruichi," Oryha got Yoruichi's attention as they waited for the guys to wake up (Neji fell unconscious on the way). "Do you really think he can get to bankai?"

Yoruichi smiled. "I believe he will." Yoruichi confidently said. She gazed at Neji's bandaged body. "Do you think Neji will find out his zanpakutou's name?"

Oryha sighed deeply. "I not sure if he doesn't already know it. He hasn't unsheathed it until Byakuya came." Oryha brought her knees to her face and wrapped her arms around them. She placed her head on her knees. "He never told me if he knew, neither did Mister Urahara." Oryha brought her knees closer to her. "I think it was luck that he survived Byakuya's attack."

Yoruichi took something from a side and showed Oryha a hallow's mask. Oryha was stunned at the mask and its huge chunk taken out of it. "This saved Ichigo's life twice." Yoruichi stated with a plain tone. "Once against Renji Abarai and again when he faced Kenpachi Zaraki. Both times that masked helped him escape death. I suppose it was luck that he had it." Yoruichi hide the mask.

Oryha crawled over to Neji and stared at him with curiosity. "You are one lucky bastard." Oryha whispered to Neji as she petted his check.

Neji's eyes slowly began opening and he groaned in pain. "Where am I?" he moaned trying to sit up but then the pain brought him back down. "Oryha, what's going on?" he asked gazing at Oryha.

Oryha stood up and she, with Yoruichi's help, got Neji to stand up and the he and Oryha left to a different area. Oryha stopped by a spa and let Neji lean against a nearby boulder. "Why are we here?" he questioned looking at the spa then at Oryha.

"Your wounds aren't too bad, compared to Ichigo's." Oryha walked toward the edge of the spa. "This spa should be able to heal them." Oryha said. She looked at Neji and asked, "Well, what are you waiting for? Don't you want your wounds to heal?"

Neji looked away from Oryha's gaze and turned a bright pink. "I want them to heal but, well . . ." he muttered. He turned a deeper pink as Oryha wondered what was wrong.

Then she realized what was wrong and giggled, "You don't want me to be here. Fine I go but I'll be back in a minute and you better be in the spa." Oryha left Neji by himself with the spa.

Neji's clothes were on a rock that his zanpaku-to was leaning on. The rock was close by the spa. Neji relaxed in the spa. His wounds slowly healed as the water touched them. He rested his head back on the edge of the spa and began to ponder. He then slowly closed his eyes. 'I can't believe it has been 6 years already.' He thought as he took a deep breath. 'It seems like it was all just happened yesterday.'

"How's the water?" Oryha's voice ranged in his head.

"It's great." Neji replied with his eyes still closed. He crossed his arms and out them behind his head. He had a small grin on his face.

Oryha giggled. "Then you won't mind if I were relax in the spa also?" she asked.

Neji jolted up and screamed at the top of his lunges. "What, are you crazy?" He stared at her in disbelief. Oryha just smile and shook her head no. Neji faced away from her as she started to take of her arm gauntlets and her jacket off. He heard her get into the spa and his face turned bright pink.

Oryha noticed Neji looking away from her. "Relax Neji; I'm not going to subdue you or anything." She assured him.

Neji slowly faced Oryha, still pink. Neji saw a pale skin maiden sitting right across from him. Her hair flowed over her chest to cover her breast. Neji just gazed at Oryha's beautiful, delicate skin as she tucked her hair behind her ear so it was out of her face. Out of all the years Neji has known her, not once has he noticed how beautiful truly was. Every time Neji saw Oryha, he saw a strong, smart, kind, female Uchiha, and nothing more. He wanted to touch her cheek to see if it was her or just a clone or something. But he couldn't; he just sat and gazed at Oryha as she started to comb her hair. He laid his head on the edge of the spa again and started at the ceiling. He sighed heavily as he recalled time's past. 'She used to be so scared and vulnerable.' He thought as he remembered the day when he first meet Oryha for the very first time. He looked down at Oryha then quickly returned his gaze to the ceiling. 'Now, she is strong and saving me now.' Neji clenched his fist in the water.

"Damn it!" Neji called out lifting his head up. Oryha stared at him in shock. Neji closed his eyes tightly as he dunked his head into the water. He popped back up with all his cuts on his face gone. "Oryha." Neji said calmly. "Is there anyway from me to become stronger? So far all I know is my sword's name."

Oryha smiled when he complained. She moved toward him and he got redder and redder. "It's not a sword; it's a zanpaku-to." She corrected.

Neji started at his zanpakutou, but also tried to keep his gaze away from Oryha. "That may explain why it changed when I call its name." Neji muttered. "So, can I become stronger?" He asked again. He closed his eyes as he faced forward.

"Yes, but." Oryha paused and Neji opened one eye and glared at her. "I'm not sure if your ready to learn if yet." Oryha said with concern. "I don't want you do die for real this time. Are you sure you want to become stronger? If you do, you have to give me a good reason." Oryha sternly stated.

Neji petted Oryha's checks with his hands. He softly spoke as his hands continued petting with out thought. "I want to be stronger so I can protect those I love. So I will be able to live long, along with my loved ones." Neji looked deep into Oryha's eyes and continued. "That is why I wish to become strong. I know I won't die because I do not plan on breaking my promise to my father." Neji finish his speech and noticed Oryha was now the one bright pink. He wondered why she was blushing then realized why on his own. His hands wondered down her body, down on her waist. Neji took his hands away from her and turned away blushing furiously.

Oryha then leaned toward Neji and kissed him on the cheek and whispered in his ear, "We'll start as soon as you get out." Oryha stood up in the spa, from her waist down was in the water. Her hair stuck to her and covered her breast. "You can relax for a couple more minutes. I have to talk to Yoruichi quickly." Neji looked away turning a very deep red as Oryha got out of the spa and changed. He was able to relax when Oryha was gone.

Neji stared at his hands and wondered what happened. 'Did I put them there, or did she? How could she just kiss me on the cheek after that? What did she have to tell Yoruichi?' he kept thinking hard on some of these questions. "I love her." Neji muttered with a shock look on his face but then it changed to a peaceful happy look. He finally realized that he had always loved her but then one last question popped into his mind. 'Why now, why do I figure out I love her now?' his clenched both his fists and closed his eyes tightly. 'why couldn't I have found out sooner?' he took a deep breath to calm him self down. Then thought aloud one final thought, "how am I going to tell her how I feel?"

"Who do you need to tell?" a voice asked behind Neji. Neji jumped not expecting anyone around to hear that. He glanced over his shoulder and fell backwards and went under the water. We came out, spiting out water and gasps for a breath of air. Neji pounded on his chest and coughed up some water.

"You shouldn't sneak up on people like that." Neji yelled. "You could have killed me." He looked up with his normal serious look and said, "Let me get out of this "healing" spa and into my shihakusho on."

"Okay," the voice said, the person was hiding behind the boulder by the spa.

Neji got dressed and attached his zanpakutou to his back. He walked over to the boulder and asked, "What are you doing here?" Neji glared at the person while folding his arms across his chest.


	7. Meet Tasulala

"Oryha said you wanted to become a strong." The voice said. "Yoruichi told me to give you this." The shadow figured showed Neji a human weird looking shape doll. "It's called tenshintai. You strike it with you zanpakutou and the tenshintai will become your zanpakutou's soul."

Neji unsheathed his zanpaku-to and was about to strike the doll but his strike was stopped. "You have to strike it after you call out you zanpakutou's name."

Neji stared at his zanpakutou. He griped it tighter and took a deep breath and muttered, "Spada corto." He called out and his zanpakutou let out a bight light. Then the light faded and Neji's once long zanpakutou turn into two small daggers, one is each hand. Neji lifted his new daggers up in front of his face and stared in awe. Then Neji struck the tenshintai and it transformed into a cute little girl with brown hair and bluish-purple wings.

"Burr." The little girl shivered. "It sucks being isolated for so long." The girl flew a little up so she was face to face with Neji. "What took you so long? You never called me I thought you were special but I guess not." The little girl flew to the top of the boulder and pouted.

"What's her problem?" Neji mutter to him self. "Hey Ichigo, who is she?" Neji looked at the person who was clenching his stomach. Then the person came into the light, it was Ichigo of course, laughing his but off.

"That is your . . . your zanpakutou's soul." He laughed out. His wounds slowly began to open up again from all the laughter. "Ouch, I laughed so hard my wound is reopening." He grabbed his shoulder to stop it from completely opening. Neji was getting very pissed off with Ichigo making fun of his zanpakutou's soul.

The little girl looked down at the two boys then noticed three people coming their way. She recognized one of them and flew down to where the boys were. When the three people got closer Ichigo and Neji stopped yelling. "Hi Zangetsu!" the little girl yelled and waved her hand to the three people's way.

"It's Yoruichi and Oryha." Neji said noticing two out of the three people come towards them. "Who is the third person?" he asked looking at Ichigo.

Ichigo smiled and said proudly, "Zangetsu, my zanpakutou's soul." Neji started to get jealous; he had a cute little girl with fairy wings and Ichigo had a cool guy with shades and a cloak. He couldn't believe it; he was stuck with a zanpakutou with a cute soul while Ichigo got a zanpakutou with a cool soul.

Neji's zanpakutou's soul ran towards Zangetsu. "Long time no see, huh Zangetsu." She said with a sweet smile. "How have you been?" she flew up and sat on Zangetsu's shoulder. Oryha couldn't help but giggle at the fact that Neji had such a cute zanpakutou. Yoruichi just stared in disbelieve that the two zanpaku-tos knew each other.

Neji and Ichigo ran towards Oryha, Yoruichi, and their zanpaku-to's souls. "You know Zangetsu?" Ichigo asked a little confused. "How?"

"Tasulala and I had partners before you that would train, fight, and explore together. They were the best of friends and eventually Tasulala and I become friends as well." Zangetsu answered Ichigo's question. The little girl nodded and had a big grin on her face.

"Tasulala?" Neji repeated to him self.

The little girl flew off Zangetsu's shoulder and was face to face with Neji once again. Neji gulped afraid he was going to get yelled at again. "You can call me that instead of 'spada corto'. If you called upon me earlier and actually talked to me once in a while you would have found that out on your own." She screamed at him. Neji what motionless, he was scared of Tasulala.

"You're worse than me." Ichigo mumbled to Neji. "At least I talk to Zangetsu." Ichigo was proud that he was better than Neji.

"On the contrary," Oryha interrupted Ichigo's moment of glory. "You are both sad. True Neji never talked to Tasulala. But you, Ichigo, depend too much on Zangetsu than your self making you just as bad." Ichigo crouched down now all depressed and gloomy. Neji smiled but then Tasulala got in his face and started yelling at him.

"Tasulala that's enough." Yoruichi sternly ordered. Tasulala flew over to Yoruichi as she explained everything. "I have been given three days to get both of you guys to learn bankai, which would normally take at least ten years." Ichigo and Neji both stood at her in shock. "Tasulala and Zangetsu will decide their way to get you there." Yoruichi looked at the two and they nodded.

Tasulala flew and grabbed Neji's arm and forced to go to where she was leading him. Zangetsu just stood still glaring at Ichigo as he stood up and stared back. Oryha gave Yoruichi a bracelet with a charm of the Uchiha clan sign on it. Oryha showed her an identical one on her wrist. "I will send you some of my power so you'll be able to keep both, Tasulala and Zangetsu here. Just wear that and the power will be transfer, if either of us takes the bracelet off the power won't be transferred. So once training is over take it off." Oryha explained. "I have some things that I must attend to before Rukia's execution. Take care of them both okay."

Yoruichi nodded and put the bracelet on. "What do you have to do?" she asked.

"Just some personal things I suppose you can call them." Oryha answered and started heading off. She stopped and turned toward Yoruichi. "I'll be back by tomorrow." Yoruichi understood, she felt the power from Oryha flowing though her. She couldn't believe she only received a little bit of her power but it felt like it was all of her power. She wanted to ask Oryha about it was Oryha had already left. Yoruichi jumped onto a large rock formation that was in between the two pairs to watch over them as they began their intense training.

Neji was still being dragged by Tasulala until she stopped and he walked right into her. "Hey watch where you're going." Tasulala complained. Neji apologized and started to gaze at his surroundings. "Okay I'm here to get you to use bankai. Which is going to be really difficult for you because you never bother calling me before now!" she screamed in Neji's face. Tasulala flew about ten feet in front of Neji and landed on her feet and faced Neji with a serious look. "Do you want to know what you have to do to achieve bankai?"

"Yes," Neji said. "I do what ever it takes." Neji heard Ichigo's training on the opposite side. He heard swords clashing and some shattering. He started what the little fairy or big fairy in her case had in store for him.

"Okay," Tasulala said seriously. "All you have to do is," Neji gulped; afraid of what this girl might make him do. She already scared him when she yells in his face. Plus, she must really hate him for never calling on her, which might make her choose some thing like escaping a pit full of alligators or lions. "All you have to do is catch me." Neji was shock but then he grin because it seemed like an easy task. "Oh I almost forgot." Tasulala snapped her fingers and sweatband-like bracelets appeared on Neji's wrists and ankles and a headband covered over his hitai-ate leaf headband.

Neji glances at the bracelets on his wrists and he lifted up his feet to look at the once on his ankles. Then he felt the one on his forehead. He tried taking them off but they were like glued to his skin. "What the hell are these things?" Neji yelled still trying to remove them.

"They are my own specialty." Tasulala grinned. She flew up to Neji and explained. "They are on you to prevent you from using any kind of ninjutsu or any other special techniques you have. Meaning you will have the abilities of an average normal human." Neji looked at Tasulala surprisingly. He tried to use his Byakugan but nothing, just a slight bit of pain. "If you try to use your techniques you will feel much more pain than you just felt." She warned. She flew backwards to her spot ten feet from Neji. "Now if you're ready, you can now try to catch me as you are."

Neji stared at Tasulala with anger and charged toward her. She flew above and smiled and teased him. "You'll never catch me like that. Have you forgotten that I'm a fairy, I can fly." She yelled at him. Neji tried chasing after her and everything he could do. But nothing worked.

'It seems Neji has it just as hard.' Yoruichi thought. She glanced at each side of her as the boys continued their training. 'Hopefully they both will achieve bankai in three days. If they don't they won't have a pray that will save them.'

"Why can't you let me use my techniques?" Neji complained. Yoruichi looked at him and Tasulala.

"If I allow you to use your techniques this would already be over with." Tasulala explained. She was flying high in the air. "They whole point is to teach you to use everything else. Your techniques won't help you achieve bankai, only you will be able to." Tasulala crossed her arms over her chest and stood as if she were standing on land. "You must relay on what you have left. Only those things working together can help you catch me."

Yoruichi wondered what Neji was going to do now that Tasulala gave him a hint. But all he did was lay down on the ground and closed his eyes. Both Tasulala and Yoruichi were both equally shocked at what he did. "So I can only catch you with what I have left, huh?" Neji asked placing his hands being his head.

"Yes," Tasulala said questionably. "That is all you can use to catch me. Everything else will kill you." Tasulala floated back down on the floor wondering what Neji was thinking of doing.

Neji stood up and dust him self off. "Then I know how I'm going to catch you." Neji said with a confident smile. Tasulala smiled back and flew back into the sky. "Flying won't help you for long." Neji yelled at her. Yoruichi watched, wondering what Neji had up his sleeves. 


	8. It's Boring Without Neji And Oryha

"This is boring." A spiky blond boy complained. "It's been like a month since Neji and Oryha left. Are they ever coming back?" The blond boy moped around in a circle. He was wearing a dark green tank top and dark green pants. He looked around 18 years old

"Naruto," said a girl with long pink hair. "Stop your complaining; it's annoying." The girl was wearing a pink short sleeve shirt and a black pair of capris. She looked around 18 as well. Next to her were another boy with black cockatoo-like hair and a blue shit with white capris on.

All of a sudden a man with white hair appeared before the three. "Hello, Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke." He greeted them politely scaring Naruto a bit (he hasn't mature much). "What are you three up to today?"

"Nothing." Naruto groaned he sat down by a near by tree. "Ever since Neji and Oryha left it's been boring. Kakashi Sensei, why is it taking them so long to get back?" Naruto complained to the white haired man.

Kakashi looked then same just a bit older looking. "Oryha had a very important mission to do. Neji wanted to go to make sure nothing bad happened to her." Kakashi said. "Today we'll be train with Gai's squad. Come on they are waiting for us." Kakashi started to leave and Sakura and Sasuke followed.

Naruto crossed his arms across his chest and just pouted. "Why do we have to train with them again?" he complained. "It's just the same thing over and over again. Gai Sensei makes us run, you make up face against each other and in the end everyone's tired."

Kakashi stopped and turned toward Naruto with a happy look on his face. "That means you were doing our job on training you." Kakashi said. Naruto looked at him a bit surprise and then decided Kakashi was right and followed him to Gai's squad.

"Hello Kakashi," A man with a black coconut cut like hair and a green jump suit greeted. "Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, are you three ready to run with Lee and Tenten?" He asked with a smile. The three nodded slowly. "Good now all five of you today you will be 300 laps and after that sprint 100 laps." Everyone but a boy who looked like a younger Gai was upset and groaning. "Come on, be excited like Lee is." Gai said trying to influence everyone else. Everyone started running laps, all upset and unenthusiastic. "You keep running like that I'll make you run more laps." Gai threatened. Then everyone run like crazy. Gai smile and Kakashi got a little uneasy at Gai's threat.

"Gai," Kakashi said softly. Gai looked at Kakashi with an unsure look. "Are you ready?" Gai nodded and looked back at the students running their buts off. "What are you going to ask?"

Gai sighed and looked down. "Just how he is doing, then I want this to get delivered to him." Gai pulled out a scroll and showed it to Kakashi.

"I see," Kakashi replied glancing at the scroll. "So you wish to tell him some personal things?" Gai nodded and both looked as the students continued running and panting. "I want to ask her something." Kakashi simply said. Gai looking questionably at Kakashi wondering what he wanted to ask. "I want to ask her if she has chosen her path." Kakashi said with a solemn voice. Gai agreed and started to wonder the same thing.

"Naruto's right." Gai broke the silence between them. "This village is boring without Neji and Oryha. It seems like each day is the same, nothing really changes." Gai looked up at the sky and continued. "It's like time just stood still."

Kakashi crossed his arms across his chest and nodded. Gai sat down and continuing watching as the students finished their 100th lap. Then suddenly a gust of wind came from behind them. The two Senseis stood straight up and turned around to see some one who looked familiar. They noticed it was Oryha as she walked toward them. "Hello Oryha Uchiha." The two Senseis said together.

"Hello Kakashi Sensei, Gai Sensei." Oryha greeted with a bow. "I assume you know why I'm here." Both Kakashi and Gai nodded. "Good then I want you both to understand what has happened on our mission so far." Oryha explained everything to Gai and Kakashi. From Neji becoming a shinigami to entering the soul society to him training with his zanpakutou's soul, Tasulala. "Do you understand what I just explained to you?" Oryha asked sternly.

"Shinigami, Soul Society, zanpakutou soul?" Gai repeated. He rubbed his head and sat down from all the information that was running into his head. Kakashi just closed his eyes and crossed his arms. "What is a shinigami? Where is this Soul Society? What exactly is a zanpakutou soul?" Gai asked looking up at Oryha. Kakashi opened his eyes and gave Oryha a glance saying he wanted to know the same thing.

Oryha sighed heavily. "A shinigami is what I am now. That is why I look different. This is was my soul looks like. Shinigami are souls that save people from hollows and send other souls to Soul Society. The Soul Society is a place for shinigami and souls to live. The shinigamis live in the center of Soul Society and the souls live in the out skirts. Right now as we speak Neji is training will hard inside the center of where the shinigamis live." Gai and Kakashi nodded signaling that they understood and were on the same tracks as she was. "Zanpakutous are swords that soul reapers have that destroy hallows and send souls to Soul Society. Zanpakutous have souls inside of them. Each soul allows that individual zanpakutou has a certain ability only it can do. A zanpakutou's soul is determine by it wielder's soul. Neji's zanpakutou's soul is Tasulala and that is all I know about her, besides that she is a little girl with faire wings."

"I see." Kakashi muttered. "So Neji has been through two life treating challenges and is now going through his third." He looked at Gai. "You student has guts, Gai." He complimented. "Either that or his soul reaper form must not have his brains." He said imminently right after.

Gai got angry at the comment and started yelling at Kakashi. The students stared at the two while still running. Gai cleared his throat. "You best concentrate on your running. You won't go home until you have not only completed my train but Kakashi's also." Gai warned and the students ran faster. They were probably of their 160th lap by now.

"Some times I wonder." Oryha muttered she walked passed Gai and Kakashi to oversee the students run. "Why this village is never attacked by hollows? Everyone in this village can see ghosts and shinigamis but never realize it because they look the same as a real life person only dead. Hollows would love a village like this yet, none are here." Oryha glance back at Gai and Kakashi. "I guess that is one question I can never find out." She sighed and walked out of view of the Naruto and the others. Gai and Kakashi looked at one another and nodded.

"Oryha," Gai said to get her to look at him. "Both me and Kakashi have one thing to ask you about." Oryha nodded and waited for Gai to ask it.

"Have you decided?" Kakashi asked. Oryha looked at him with confusion. "We know you use to live in the Soul Society and that you use to be a shinigami and love it. But we also know you love your parents, the life you have here in Konohagakure, and that you love everyone here." Oryha looked at Gai who had a kind look on his face. "So Oryha, have you decided if you're going to stay in Soul Society or here in Konohagakure?"

Oryha fell to her knees and stared at the ground. She forgot about everything that was here. Then she recalled what Urahara had asked her just before she left for training of her own to go to the Soul Society while he got Neji to become a shinigami. _"So Miss Oryha, why are you going back to the Soul Society? Is it to get your old life back?"_ It rang in her head. 'Why did I go back?' she questioned in her head. 'Was it to get my old life back? I told him I would think about it when the time comes, I guess now is that time.' Oryha stood back up a little unstable at first. "Thank you Gai sensei, Kakashi sensei." She said with a sweet smile. Gai and Kakashi just looked at her completely lost. "I forgot to think of what path I would choose once this is over. But thanks to you two I can now start thinking of why I wanted to go back and why I allowed everything that happen to Neji happen. Thank you very much." Oryha bowed down to them and turned away.

"Wait." Gai called out. Kakashi stared at the Naruto and everyone else to make sure they were still running. "Please, Oryha, give this to Neji." Gai grabbed Oryha's hand and placed a scroll, the one he showed Kakashi earlier, in the palm of her hand and closed her fingers tightly around the scroll. "Tell it's from me and that I hope he returns safely."

Oryha glanced at the scroll then at Gai and nodded. "I'll make sure he receives this personally." Oryha assured. Gai walked towards Kakashi to watch over Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, Lee and Tenten running their 303rd lap. "Oh I almost forgot." Oryha remembered and walked over the Kakashi and Gai. They both turned to and faced her. "The Third Hokage asked me to relay a message to you before I left." Gai and Kakashi glared at one another then at Oryha. "He said that you two along with everyone else in the village that he hopes you are doing a good job keeping Konohagakure alive and in good hands." Gai and Kakashi smiled at the message. "He also said," Oryha continued she walked to watch Naruto, Sasuke and everyone else running. "He wanted to one day be allowed to see the day everyone's dreams come true, especially Naruto's."

There was moment of silence between the three. Then Naruto looked up and saw Oryha and screamed, "Hey look Oryha's back." Everyone looked and saw her as well. Then all of a sudden all five run so fast that they finished the rest of their 500 lap run along with 100 lap sprint quickly. Gai, Kakashi and Oryha were all surprised on how fast they finished theirs laps and still had the breath to say hi to Oryha. "Hey Oryha," Naruto panted. "Where's Neji?"

Oryha smiled as everyone was around her, greeting her but they all asked where Neji was. "Neji and I still haven't finished our mission." Oryha explained. "Right now Neji is going through his second dangerous training. I am only here to give Kakashi and Gai an update on our position." Oryha glanced and the two senseis. "And it's a good thing I did." Oryha tucked Gai's scroll for Neji inside a pocket inside her jacket. "I'm sorry I have to go at such a time but I have other matters that I must attend to." Oryha politely said and walked away pass everyone.

"Wait," Naruto called out and ran toward her. He placed a hand on Oryha's shoulder. "When can we expect you two to come home permanently?" he asked.

Oryha glanced over her shoulder. "You can expect Neji to return in at least two weeks from now." She answered.

"What about you?" Sakura asked as she walked toward Oryha and Naruto.

"I'm not sure." Oryha replied. She turned her glance away from Naruto. "I'm not sure if I am going to return with Neji or not. But you will know when Neji returns." She said. "So in case I don't return good bye." Oryha looked at everyone and started to look like she was going to cry. She hugged Naruto and he hugged her back. "I'm going to miss you the most Naruto. Out of everyone here, you were always to one with the positive attitude and the one who always chased after his dream no matter what. That is what I like most about you." She hugged Naruto tighter and he gazed at her with sadness and sympathy. Everyone gazed at the two as they looked like they were going to cry. Oryha pulled away from Naruto. "If I decide to come back you will be one of the reasons why. Never change who you are." She kissed Naruto on the check. "Good bye." She whispered in his ear and he turned a light shade of pink.

Oryha walked away once again. She stopped after walked twenty feet away and looked over her shoulder to see seven sad or disappointed faces looking back at her. She sighed heavily and disappeared. A gust of wind passed by everyone after she left. Naruto looked at the ground and looked like he was going to cry. Sakura went up to comfort him. She gave a comforting hug but Naruto broke out of it and walked up a little and screamed up to the sky. "I will one day become the greatest ninja ever then I will become the next Hokage, I promise you that, Oryha." Everyone looked at Naruto with a smile. Naruto turned toward everyone are grinned. "What are we waiting for? We won't achieve anything by just standing here." Lee and Sasuke nodded and Tenten and Sakura smiled at Naruto's comment.

"Are you sure you want to continue?" Kakashi asked to Naruto. Naruto nodded with a serious look on his face. "Alright, but I just want to tell you one thing." Everyone looked toward Kakashi. "If you ever plan on catching up with the training Neji has been doing, you all must put forth you hardest and most serious effort. Do you all understand? If one of you slacks off everyone will suffer." Kakashi said in a serious tone.

"The same goes for me." Gai added. "Our training methods will get more serious and tougher. Are you all sure you can endure it all?" Gai asked also in a serious tone.

Naruto glared at Sakura and everyone else. They all nodded. Naruto walked up to Gai and Kakashi. "We all agree. We want to train just as hard as Neji is. We will endure anything you two send our way." Naruto said confidently.

Kakashi and Gai exchange glances. "All right Naruto; let's begin your new training." Kakashi said. Naruto and Sasuke both got a slight grin on there face. Lee looked serious and both Sakura and Tenten were a smidge unsure of what might their new training program has in store for them.

As everyone followed Kakashi and Gai, Oryha watched them from a form off tree. "I know you will become a great ninja one day." She said to herself. "And I'm sure that one day you will also become the next Hokage, Naruto Uzumaki." She vanished from the tree after smiling as the now confident group vanished from her sight. 


	9. Third Hokage and Hizashi

In Rukongai, in the village by the Red Hallow gate, Oryha wondered the town looking left to right. She was looking for some. "Ahh, there it is." She exclaimed and entered a house on her left. She bowed down and said, "I relayed your message Third Hokage." She lifted her head and in front of her sat the Third Hokage looking just as he did when he died minus all the cuts.

The Third Hokage smiled at Oryha. "Thank you Oryha." He said, his voice still sounded like it did when he was alive. Oryha sat over next to the Hokage. "I am very grateful you came to me before heading off to Konoha. Now that my message has been sent I can fully enjoy my life here without worrying about everyone in the village." The Third Hokage smiled at Oryha. "Thank you again, Oryha."

Oryha bowed her head and head for the door. She stopped and turned the Hokage and said sweetly, "You're welcome." She went out the door and headed out of the village.

The Hokage shock his head in disappointment. 'Oryha time is running out.' He thought. He head for a near by window and looked up at the sky. 'You can't deny the choice you have been given.' The Hokage sighed deeply. "You are split between two worlds." The Hokage stated before walking away from the window.

It was night time when some knocked on Hizashi's door. He got up and looked out a window near the door to see Oryha at the door. He opened the door and greeted, "Miss Uchiha, so nice to see you again." He guided her to a low table. They sat down and Hizashi offered Oryha some thing to drink or eat but she refused. "I see you're not here for a nice meal." Hizashi said at he poured some tea for Oryha. "Why are you here?"

Oryha grabbed the cup of tea and stared at the tea inside. She looked at her reflection in the tea and sighed heavily. She placed the cup back down gently. "Mister Hyuuga, I wanted to talk to you about well, fate and destiny." Hizashi stared at Oryha with an odd look on his face. "I don't know what to do." She said in a soft tone. She placed her hands on her lap and bowed her head down. "Once this is all over with, I don't know what fate or destiny has in store for me." She looked up at Hizashi with an unsure look. "Could you help me understand, if I'm destine to stay here or go back to the real world."

Hizashi rubbed his chin and thought hard for a moment. "I remember when Neji always thought that." Oryha grew in surprise that Neji thought about destiny and fate. "Neji believed that his destiny was predetermined; until his fight with that Naruto character." Oryha picked up her cup of tea and gazed at her reflection as Hizashi continued. "You have to choose if you want to stay here in the Soul Society and become a permanent soul reaper or return to the real world and become a ninja with soul of a soul reaper." Oryha looked up from her cup of tea to Hizashi. "Fate hasn't decided your path, and your destiny is not predetermined."

Oryha sighed deeply and sipped a bit of the tea. "Mister Hyuuga, what if I can't decide?" she place the cup back on the table. "What if the choice is too hard?"

Hizashi crossed his arms across his chest and had a soft expression. "Tell me Oryha, why would you want to stay here?" He asked.

Oryha glanced at him then at the window by the door. She walked over to the window to gaze at the village to see no one out side. "To return to my rightful spot so I can help these villages, and allow the village streets to be full of people and kids, not empty and vacant." Oryha looked back at Hizashi how was staring at the cup of tea on the table. "Plus my very first best friend is here, and I don't think he is willing to leave Soul Society. I never had anyone quiet like him, he always showed me kindness, and brought confidence to me when everyone was bringing me down." Oryha stared to close her eye and imagine. "Soul Society was my very first true home." Oryha opened her eyes and rushed over to her side of the table.

Hizashi seemed interested so Oryha continued, "Many years ago, about I think 200 years, I was the heir of the pure royal blood line of the Uchiha Clan. Then I was killed by my father's father and he killed me for a reason I have yet to find out. But 18 years ago I was reborn to save my soul. My new body was different from my last for some odd reason then again I was born with a Grandfather who wanted to have me killed. But I was able to live because he was killed before he got a chance to kill me." Hizashi bowed down his head and shock his head. "Soul Society was my home for basically 150 years. I so it will be hard to leave my very first home."

"What about family?" Hizashi muttered to Oryha. Oryha looked at her bracelet with the Uchiha Clan sign on it. "Who is your family here?"

Oryha thought hard and realized one thing. "Everyone is my family. At least they were 78 years ago." Oryha muttered under her breath.

Hizashi pushed the cup of tea more towards Oryha and said, "Why would you want to go back to the real world? You have everything here, I don't see how this is a hard decision to make." Oryha sipped some more tea but held the cup in her hand. "What does the real world have that Soul Society doesn't?" Hizashi looked up at Oryha with a smile across his face.

Oryha looked at her reflection one last time, and then she finally realized something. "Soul Society doesn't have anyone like Naruto, Lee, or Urahara and Yoruichi, or Sakura and Hinata, or Choji and Shikamaru, or Gai sensei and Kakashi sensei, or my parents, and Sasuke." Oryha realized that there were people in the real world that no one can compare to here in Soul Society. She looked up at Hizashi and smiled slightly. "And Soul Society doesn't have any one close to Neji." Oryha blushed slightly when staring down. "There is just something that everyone one there has that could never be replaced."

Hizashi smiled kindly at Oryha and chuckled. Oryha slowly glanced up to Hizashi. "My, my," He muttered. "I've heard of one person who looks almost like my son." Oryha gazed at Hizashi with curiosity. "What was his name again?" Hizashi looked up and the ceiling of the thought hard and started mumbling to him self. "I swear he looks almost identical to what Neji looks like now. Very uptight man, I think he was of a very powerful royal family around here. What was his name?" He continued to mutter out loud.

"Byakuya?" Oryha wonder out loud. Hizashi thought about that name for a moment, and then nodded.

"Yes," Hizashi recalled. "I believe his name was Byakuya. Isn't he like Neji?" Hizashi asked Oryha.

"He was defiantly just as cruel as Neji was when I first meet Neji." Oryha recalled her past. "But there is something different between those two that I haven't figured out yet." Oryha said and took a sip of her tea.

"Tell me the story." Hizashi requested. Oryha looked at him oddly. "Of how you and my son meet, I would like to hear how my son ended up meeting and befriending some one as unique as you." Oryha looked down and blushed slightly. "If you wouldn't mind Oryha, please allow do me the honor of telling me." Hizashi sat up and his attention all on Oryha.

"If you want to hear it," Oryha stuttered. "Then I guess I could tell you." Hizashi smiled and listened to what Oryha's story.


	10. How It All Began

Oryha began her story of how she and Neji first meet. "It all happened about six years ago." She started off. Then the story continued: (In Oryha's point of view)

I ran away from home after getting into a fight with my father. He wanted me to have an arrange marriage to keep the Uchiha Clan alive. I ran into a near by forest and got lost. I heard a stream and followed the sound. I found a calm stream and decided to wait there until day came. I looked at my reflection then at my necklace. I cried as I hid my necklace under my shirt. I wiped my tears from my face as she heard a noise come from a near by bush.

"Who goes there?" I called out still wiping my tears away.

Then a boy with long hair and white eyes came form behind a near by tree on the other side of the river. "I was just about to ask you the same thing." He said coldly. His glare slight got my scared. "People like you shouldn't run into a forest at night time."

I looked at him a bit confused. "What about you?" I asked him.

He just acted all cool and crossed his arms across his chest. "I'm come here every evening. Why are you here, and who are you?" He demanded again.

I sat with my knees close to my chest and wrapped my arms around my legs. "I am here to get away from my father." I answered. "I ran away from home to get away from him." I got up and brushed myself off, and stuck my hand out across the stream toward the boy. "My name is Oryha Uchiha, what's you're name?" I asked waiting for him to shake my hand.

He stared at me for a moment then just said. "Neji Hyuuga." He didn't bother shaking my hand. "Your lost, am I right?" he assumed.

I took my hand back nodded slightly. "I'll be fine though, I don't plan on going home until morning." I said confidently. Then thunder roared above us and it started to rain. Lightening struck and the flashes of light, it startled me at first but just the first time it struck. After that I was fine staying in the forest.

"Hmph." Neji snorted. "Come on, I can't leave a dazzle in distress." He said kind of heroically.

"Who said anything about being a "dazzle in distress"?" I asked angrily. "I don't need your help or anyone else's." I said and walked away from Neji.

Then all of a sudden Neji appeared right in front of me. "My father wouldn't like it if I just let you walk off." he said grabbing my wrist. "I'm won't take you home if you tell me why you ran away from your father for." He stared into my eyes as the lightening flashes made it easier for him to see them.

I pulled my wrist away from his grip and turned away. "I thought you would have figured it out just by knowing I'm an Uchiha." I glanced over my shoulder to see Neji didn't understand. I sighed heavily and turn to face him. "The Uchiha Clan is barely alive, the only why to keep the clan alive is to have only marriages inside the clan. Basically I'm being force to marry someone I don't know; besides that he is an Uchiha." I started to cry just thinking about the arrange marriage. "That is why I ran away." I cried out.

Neji just stood there in shock but then gained his normal expression back. "Come on then." He ordered. "I guess that is a good enough reason to run away." He started walking away and I quickly followed.

After what felt like hours of walk we reached a compound. Neji lead me through the compound. He slide open a door and ordered me to wait here until he returned. A couple of minutes later he returned with some blankets, a pillow, and some girl's clothes. "What's all that for?" I asked as Neji laid down the blankets and pillow to make a bed next to the one that was already there.

"It's for you." He simple put it. "Here put these on, you'll catch a cold in those clothes." He threw me a girl's nightgown. "There my cousin's, she said you could borrow it." He explained before I got the chance to ask. He stood up and led me to a different door in the room. "You can change here."

I entered the room which was a bathroom and changed from my wet Uchiha clothing to the beautiful nightgown that Neji's cousin graciously lend to me. The nightgown was gorgeous, a beautiful light blue with light purple and pink flowers on the bottom. I thought laying the wet clothes over the tub was the reasonable thing to do. I looked at my reflection in the mirror and noticed the necklace. I wanted to tear it off and toss it away but something just wouldn't allow me to do it. As I exit the bathroom and headed into the bedroom. Neji was lying on the bed that was in the room to begin with.

"Where you put you wet clothes?" he asked staring at the ceiling.

I walked over to the other bed and kneeled down. "I put them over the tub, is that alright?" I asked glancing at him.

Neji just looked over at me then got up and took some clothes from a draw and entered the bathroom. As he was in there, I started to undo the bed and slip into it. I closed my eyes and heard the thunder roar again. I ducked my head under the blanket. I didn't want to admit it but I was afraid of the load thunder roar. I heard the thunder roar even louder and a flash of lightening happened eminently right after. I heard a door close and hide more under the blankets. Then I felt a hand touch my shoulder which caused me to jump a little.

"You're afraid." Neji chuckled. I stay hidden under the blankets. "There is nothing to be afraid of." He reassured, pulling the blanket over my head back. He went on his bed and laid there glazing at the ceiling. He was wearing black boxers and a headband on his forehead.

All of a sudden thunder crashed again and I jumped and ended up on top of Neji. I blushed and quickly got off him. "Sorry I didn't mean to." I stuttered. A flash of lightening lighten up the room. With in that flash I saw Neji slighting blushing. I got back into my bed and tried to sleep. "Thank you, for not making me go back home." I said before falling asleep.

The next morning I heard yelling outside the room and didn't see Neji in the bed next to mine. I walked over to the door and over heard an argument between Neji and someone else.

"Lord Hiashi," Neji yelled. "I swear nothing happened. She ran away from home and need a place to stay to I didn't think it would kill anyone that she stayed here."

"Neji, it's not just that." The other man argued. "She is an Uchiha. What if she decided to find out our clan's secrets? Do you understand what you were risking?"

"But she didn't." Neji argued back. "Plus I don't think she is interested in the Hyuuga Clan's secrets."

The door opened and Neji and a man who looked similar glared at me. I was scared they were going to yell at me now. "Good morning." I said and bowed my head. When I lifted my head I saw the man bowing down on his knees to me. Neji and I both were surprised at the man's reaction to me.

"I'm sorry," the man apologized. "I did not realize it was you, Lady Oryha Uchiha, who Neji gave a place to stay here." He lifted he head up and stood up. "Neji why didn't you tell me that Lady Oryha was your guest."

"You never gave me a chance." Neji mumbled. "Listen, Lord Hiashi, I will make sure she returns home safely, okay?" Neji said firmly.

Lord Hiashi nodded in agreement. "Lady Oryha you are welcome to stay here as long as you like. But I insist you stay over in the Main Branch family quarters." Lord Hiashi offered.

I stayed in the Cadet Branch quarters for the year I stayed there. Neji and I became friends during the year. He taught me everything he was learning at his school. Everyday while Neji was at school I befriended his cousin, Hinata. When I finally returned home, after a whole year from running away from it. Neji escorted me home and he met my parents. My father liked Neji as did my mom and they saw how happy he made me and decided to call off the arrange marriage. They both realized that my happiness was more important that the Uchiha Clan being 'reborn'. 


	11. Final Bankai Test

"I see." Hizashi said as he poured Oryha more tea. "So does a trip down memory lane help you decide the path you should take?" he asked.

Oryha sat still for a moment and drank the tea Hizashi just poured. "Yes, I think so." Oryha said and stood up. "Thank you, Mister Hizashi, thank you for making me tell you that story." She was about to leave but Hizashi stopped her.

"Oryha," he said softly still sitting down. "Just because you choose to go down one path doesn't mean I won't merging with the other one day." He said wisely. "I'm sure no matter which path you choose you will always see the other along the way." Oryha was confused at first but then smiled and thanked Hizashi again. She left for Seireitei and Hizashi just smiled to himself. 'I have no idea what I just said but it sound wise and it seemed to help.' Hizashi shrugged his shoulders and sat back at the table. "I wonder what path she is going to choose." He muttered to him self as he gazed at the cup that Oryha drank from.

With Neji, Ichigo, Yoruichi, Tasulala and Zangetsu inside Seireitei, Neji and Ichigo finally finished their first day of training. Ichigo wasn't able to find Zangetsu yet but Neji was some how able to catch Tasulala, some how. The two boys where relaxing in the spa Neji was in earlier that day; Yoruichi was outside looking at Seireitei.

"This spa is so relaxing." Ichigo said. He looked over at Neji and saw he was deep in thought. "I wonder what Oryha is up to. Maybe she went off with Byakuya because he didn't finish you off. Or maybe decided you were weighing her down, so she ditched you. Or maybe-" Ichigo was dunked in the water before he finished what he was going to say.

"You know you're smarter when you're quiet." Neji said in a cold voice as he held Ichigo's head underwater. When he decided to let him come back up Ichigo was about to kill him, but instead Ichigo realized something and smiled.

"So I was right." Ichigo said as he started to relax again. Neji looked at Ichigo, curious in what he was talking about. "You love Oryha." Ichigo grinned as Neji had a hint of pink in his checks. "So, do tell Neji, have you told her yet?"

Neji started to relax as he thought really hard. "I'm positive I haven't but something inside of me says I have." Neji confessed. "I'm not sure if I have or haven't." Neji held his head and screamed. Ichigo looked at Neji a little sad. Neji was starting to cry as his scream weakened. "I think part of my memory just completely vanished from me." Neji said in a low tone. Blood drizzled from where his hands were. He was coughing and he was still crying.

"Hey Neji," Ichigo said in a soft tone. "I wasn't trying to hurt you when I said that stuff about Oryha." Ichigo was starting to feel bad. Neji was losing it and he was joking off. "Neji what do you remember about your past?"

Neji looked at Ichigo and thought for a second. "I remember the day my father die, chunin exam, the mission I went on to rescue Sasuke, and the day I first met Oryha. Basically that is all I remember the rest is foggy until just a month or two ago." Neji said. He looked at his reflection in the water. He then splashed the water in his face and his wounds from his hands slowly began to heal. "I wonder what happened during those four years."

"Four years?" Ichigo exclaimed. "You can't remember a single thing that happened during a four year period?" Ichigo got up and stated shaking Neji back and forth. "How can you completely forget what happened in the previous four years?" he yelled.

Neji looked away from Ichigo with a sad look on his face. Ichigo let go and of him and went back to his spot in the spa. "I want to remember, I really do." Neji started to say. "It just feels like I'm looking straight at those memories but it's just like . . . . . it's just like a blurry picture. Nothing is clear it all fuzzy but it's there." Neji said trying to explain. "I know Oryha was there and so were my team mates and my sensei, my cousin and uncle too. But what happen between me and them it's like it never happened." Neji closed his eyes and relax as continued his search.

Ichigo looked at Neji and realized Neji was in more pain mentally then he was physically. Ichigo sighed heavily and said in low voice. "Some how Neji I'll help you regain your memory. You deserve to know what happened during those years, and I going to help you get them back for you." He got louder towards the end of his speech and put a goofy grin on his face.

Neji opened his eyes and stared at Ichigo with disbelieve. Then he smiled slightly and closed his eyes again. "Thanks Ichigo." He whispered as he relaxed some more.

"No problem," Ichigo said. "That is what friends are for after all." Ichigo looked up and gazed up with a deep sigh.

"Friends?" Neji whispered in a soft unsure tone.

Outside the cave with Yoruichi, Yoruichi was staring out where all shinigamis were. "So what were you're personal matters?" She asked still looking in the same direction as the sun set.

"My personal matters were . . . no," Oryha answered as she just stood still. "Our personal matters were," All of a sudden a gust of wind in form of a wolf appeared next to Oryha. "To get advice on what path we should take. And so far the advice has made the choices harder. I guess it would be much harder if Neji knew." Oryha kneeled done to the wind wolf and petted him.

"It would be much harder if Neji knew what?" Yoruichi looked over her shoulder and asked. She turned her body slightly toward Oryha.

"I rather not say." Oryha simply put it and she hugged the wolf. "All I know is the either way I go some one gets hurt emotionally." Oryha let go of the wolf and he disappeared and Oryha's clothed changed and her zanpakutou appeared. She now wore a shihakusho and a blood stain kazanohana usuginu with the Chinese character one on it.

"What if," Yoruichi caught Oryha's attention and continued. "Finding the love of your life means giving up the life you love." Oryha slowly walked to Yoruichi's side and sat down next to her and gazed with awe at Yoruichi who was now gazing at the sun set. "Which would you choose?" Yoruichi stared at Oryha with a gentle expression. "The life you love . . . or . . . the love of your life?" Yoruichi put Oryha's two choices so simply and forward.

Yoruichi got up and was head to check on the boys. "Yoruichi," Oryha yelped as she quickly followed. "How did you know I had to choose between the life I love and the love of my life?" Oryha stood in front of Yoruichi's path and glared at her.

Yoruichi smiled and placed her hands on Oryha's shoulders. "In your condition it can go either way." Oryha started at Yoruichi confusingly. Yoruichi continued her explanation. "You love the life here but you also love the life you had in the living world, am I right?" Oryha nodded with a bit surprise that Yoruichi knew that. "You have a 'love of your life' here as well as the living world, but you would deny both." Oryha nodded once again back gazed off to the distance away from Yoruichi's face. "You must choose what life you loved the most or what 'love of your life' you love the best, like I did, sort of."

Yoruichi walked around Oryha but was stop by Oryha's question. "Which did you choose the love of your life or the life you love and why?" Oryha just stood still not facing Yoruichi or anything.

Yoruichi stood still also not facing Oryha and answered her in a very soft tone. "I chose the 'love of my life', but in my case it was best friend I chose over staying in Seireitei, because if I were to stay here I may have never seen Kisuke again."

Oryha hear Yoruichi walk off and once she knew she was gone Oryha fell to her hands and knees. She brought her head close to the ground grabbed on tight with her hands. "What am I to do?" Oryha asked her self. "What should I do Ouji **Uindo**?" A gust of wind whistled and Oryha lifted up her head and wiped away her tears. She smiled and got on her feet. She looked over her shoulder at her zanpakutou and whispered, "I'm glad to have a friend like you."

Second day of Neji's and Ichigo's bankai training, Ichigo still tried to find Zangetsu and Tasulala was explaining Neji's seconded step of achieving bankai. Yoruichi just sat in between them and watched their process.

"Where'd that girl go to now?" Yoruichi asked herself. She closed her eyes took a deep breath and began concentrated. Then a smile grew across her face and she slowly reopened her eyes. "You just look to get into trouble."

Tasulala guided Neji to the same spot they were the previous day. "Okay," She said and she stopped and flew into Neji's face. Neji was a bit shock and nervous of what Tasulala would make him do next. "Today you are allowed to use your Byakugan because it will make things a bit easier when you achieve bankai." Tasulala removed Neji's headband she put on him and his hitai-ate leaf headband appeared.

"Wait," Neji said. "You told me yesterday that my techniques wouldn't help me achieve bankai. Now you're telling me that one of them will help me achieve it easier." Tasulala flew backwards and nodded while a smile came across her face. "Then why'd you lie to me yesterday?" Neji screamed.

"Because," Tasulala explained. "Don't you think you learned more about your self by not using your special abilities?" Neji froze and nodded, realizing that Tasulala showed him a side him self didn't know about. "And now you're going to take those two sides of your self and make them work together. Today you are to try finding something I hide in Soul Society long, long ago. I can not tell you what it is, but you have only one hour to find it and bring it too me." Tasulala's carefree look changed to a serious one. "Are you ready?" Tasulala made an hour glass appear. Neji nodded with a gulp. "Begin." She flipped the hour glass over and the sand slowly flowed through the tiny opening to the other end.

Neji activated his Byakugan eyes and raced off searching for something a fairy zanpakutou soul could have lost. He had only hour to find it. When he first came to Soul Society it took him and Oryha two days to get to the Blue Stream Gate. How was he suppose to find something he had no idea what it looked like or what it was in a huge place? "Okay Neji think," He said to himself. "Where would a psycho fairy zanpakutou soul hide something?"

He entered where all the shinigamis were and searched for something strange. He wondered quickly but then an instinct stopped him in front of a large building with the Chinese number ten on it. He cautiously entered the building and tried to find what his instincts found. He reached a room with a desk and a couch in it. Neji was about to enter the room when he heard voices coming from the hall. He hastily raced for a hiding place in the room.

"Captain Hitsugaya what are we going to do?" a blond female said. She wore a band thing around her upper arm with the Chinese number ten on it, over her shihakusho. The female had too much upper body and the other person with her was short. He was a boy with white hair but he wore kazanohana usuginu with the Chinese number ten. "Rukia's execution is in 28 hours and 43 minutes."

"We're going to stop the execution." The boy said. He looked at the room and carefully examined everything. "I won't Ichimaru succeed. Follow me Matsumoto, we must hurry." The boy grabbed something from the desk and the two left the room.

Neji came out of hiding as he heard the two's footsteps fade. He ran toward the desk and started searching thru the drawers. The opened all but one because it was lock. 'Maybe it's in here.' Neji thought as he searched for a key.

As he rustled through papers again he didn't hear footsteps. When he realize someone was coming it was two late. He was caught but the boy and woman who were there seconds ago.

"I thought someone was in this room." The captain said. "You're looking for this, am I right?" the captain had a key hanging on a string from his hand. Neji didn't say anything, he just glared at him. "What business do you have going thru the previous captain's belongings?" Captain Hitsugaya asked, he hide the key in his hand and glared back at Neji.

Neji walked in front of the desk. Masumoto got prepared for a fight but Captain Hitsugaya gave her the signal that it was not necessary. "Before I answer that could you answer me one simple question?" Neji asked. Hitsugaya studied Neji carefully and nodded. "Do you know a zanpakutou who was called 'Tasulala'?"

Hitsugaya and Masumoto stared at Neji with shock. "How do you know about Tasulala?" Masumoto asked nervously. "She was the previous captain of this company's zanpakutou, how do you know about her?" Masumoto got back in her fighting pose. Hitsugaya just walked past Neji and toward the lock draw. "Captain?" Masumoto muttered. Hitsugaya opened the draw and pulled out a box and placed it gently on the desk.

Neji turned toward Hitsugaya and Masumoto walked toward the desk. "This is what is left of the captain and his zanpakutou." Hitsugaya said. He handed the box over to Neji. "I guess this is what you were looking for." Neji slowly grabbed the box but think of opening it. He just left hoping it was what Tasulala had hidden, if she did hide it.

"Captain!" Masumoto cried out. "Why did you give the ryoka something as valuable as what is in that box?"

Hitsugaya smiled slightly and said softly, "Because what is in that box belonged to him to begin with." Masumoto looked at her captain a bit confused. She was about to ask him what he meant but he already knew what she didn't. "I don't expect you to understand what I mean but that box is his. If you sensed what I sensed from him then you would have sensed the previous captain inside him somewhere."

Masumoto followed Hitsugaya ask the headed in front of their building. "You don't think he-?" Masumoto froze in thought.

"I don't know what I think but I do know that somewhere in that ryoka is the previous captain." Captain Hitsugaya said. "Plus that box can only be opened by him, no one else. So the ryoka won't be able to open it unless what I sense was true." Hitsugaya and Masumoto stood still for a moment then left to stop Captain Ichimaru. 


	12. The New Journey Begins

Neji returned to Tasulala with the box, time was almost up. When he showed Tasulala she smiled and took the box from Neji. "I'll hold on to this for now, until your ready." Tasulala made the box suddenly disappear. "How were you able to find it?"

Neji walked over to a rock and sat on it. He stared at the ground pondering of what brought him to the box. "I don't know really," He answered. "Just something inside me told me that something important was in the building I found it in. It led me straight to the box."

Tasulala flew over to Neji and smiled gently. Neji lifted up his head to see Oryha walking towards him. "Hi Neji," She greeted with a wave. "How is the bankai training going?" She sat right next to him and looked at him and Tasulala.

"Okay, I suppose." Neji said keeping his gaze away from Oryha. But he noticed her clothes were different. "Hey you weren't wearing that when we came here, were you?" He asked looking at her confusingly.

Oryha looked at her outfit and bonked her forehead lightly. "Stupid me," she said. "The outfit I was wearing earlier was my bankai outfit, sometimes if you're in bankai your outfit will change. I decided to lay off using my bankai for a while." Oryha got up and headed for Ichigo's training area. "You're lucky I stayed in bankai all this time or else you wouldn't be alive right now or even here." She said not looking back to see the shock expression on Neji's face.

Neji looked at Tasulala and asked, "What does she mean by that?"

Tasulala looking at Neji then at Oryha walking away and back at Neji and replied, "She has been using her zanpakutou's bankai to help you and everyone else." Tasulala flew a bit in front of Neji and turned around. "When you were traveling to Blue Stream Gate she used it then to make you two move faster. Then she used is to weaken Byakuya's attack against you, that is why you are still alive now. If it weren't for you Byakuya's attack would have killed you instantly." Tasulala clenched her fist and bend her head down. Tears rolled from her cheek as she began to fall slowly to the ground. "I've always been jealous of Ouji Uindo." She whimpered in a soft tone.

Neji stood up and slowly advanced toward Tasulala. "Who is Ouji Uindo?" Neji asked.

Tasulala wiped away her tears and looked up at Neji. "Ouji Uindo is Oryha's zanpakutou." Tasulala replied. "He is one of the strongest zanpakutous out there. With Oryha as his partner he is basically unbeatable." Neji didn't need to ask to get an answer of why that was. "Oryha is part of the Uchiha clan," Tasulala continued. "As a member of that can she has the Uchiha abilities. Those abilities plus those of Ouji Uindo is a very powerful combination."

Neji thought for a moment trying to recall all the things an Uchiha can do. Tasulala interrupted his thoughts as she started to tell him a story. "You might want to take a seat." Tasulala offered. Neji just sat down where he was, Tasulala joined him and plopped her self down where she was. She made the box Neji brought her appear and placed it in between them. "You're not my first owner, you're my second. My first owner sacrificed him self to save Oryha many years ago. I believe for some reason I can't explain, his soul is somewhere deep inside you, maybe even infused with your own. That could explain why I'm your partner and why you were able to become a shinigami. This box," Tasulala pushed the box closer to Neji. "Contains something that once belonged to my first owner, he hid it in this box because it was precious to him. Only he can open it. If you do have part of him inside of you, you should be able to open the box."

Neji looked at the box and studied it carefully. "What if I can't open it?" he asked.

"Then I wouldn't be here." Tasulala replied.

Neji took a deep breath and took the box and tried to open it.

"I don't think Neji is going through as much training as we are." Naruto complained. He and Sasuke were hunched over in the shade of a giant tree. Sakura was lying in between the two. "Maybe Kakashi Sensei is trying to kill us by training us to death." Naruto suggested to his team mates.

"That is not true." Rock Lee proclaimed. He and Tenten were leaning against a near by tree. "Gai Sensei wouldn't train us this way unless Neji was training this way." Tenten shook her head in embarrassment as Lee stood in his heroic looking pose.

"What are you five talking about?" a male voice asked. Everyone turn to see who was talking to them. They saw three people walking towards them. "Hey everyone, how is it going?" the same male voice asked. The one talking had a big dog by his side and had short spiky brown hair with a black ninja suit on. Beside him were another guy on one side and a girl on the other side. The guy had shaded glasses on and a cloak with its hood up. The girl had white eyes and long purplish hair.

"Kiba, Shino, Hinata." Sakura said sitting up. "You guys are back from your mission? You have been gone for a long time."

"The mission is confidential." Shino said. He leaned again a tree that was growing close to the giant tree Naruto was under. He had his hands in his pockets while Hinata and Kiba sat down in the shade of the tree.

"We heard Neji and Oryha have not come backed from their mission." Hinata said in her quiet shy voice.

"Oryha visited us yesterday." Sasuke said looking at Hinata. "But from what she said she may not come back."

Hinata, Kiba and Shino stared at the grass and it was quiet between the eight students. A breeze passed by and the trees' leaves rustled and the wind was whistling. Everyone looked at each other and with out saying a word.

"You guys seem quiet." Kakashi said appearing out of no where. No seemed to notice his sudden appearance. Gai and a woman with long wavy brown hair and red eyes were standing beside him.

"So you heard?" The woman asked. Hinata, Kiba, and Shino just slightly nodded their heads.

"Do you know why?" Hinata muttered gazing at the woman. "Do you know why Oryha wouldn't want to come back, Kurenai Sensei?"

"None of us know." The woman said sadly. She turned her gaze away from the students. "But what we do know is the village that Neji and Oryha went to."

Everyone's faces brighten up and they all crowed around the three senseis and started asking questions all at once. "Hold it." Kakashi ordered trying to hush everyone. "We will take you to the village. But you guys must adapt quickly to your surroundings. Everyone looked at each other with confusion. Kakashi continued, "The village is very advance they have devices you couldn't even dream of. Do you still wish to go?"

Everyone looked at each other and nodded. "We'll go no matter how advanced the village is." Naruto announced for everyone.

Kakashi, Gai, and Yuhi exchanged glances and nodded. "Okay, we will get permission from the Fifth Hokage. If it is accepted then we will head out first thing tomorrow." Kakashi said for the three of them. The three senseis vanished and the eight students just looked at each other for a moment and sat back in their shade.

"I guess we just wait." Sakura said lying down on the grass.

Naruto stood up and looked up at the sky. "I don't think Neji is just waiting." Everyone looked up to him. "I say we train while we wait, not just sit around it the shade."

Lee jumped up and said in agreement. "Naruto's right let's train."

Everyone got up and nodded their head and headed out to the train field. Naruto suggested a one-on-one training fight. Everyone but lee thought it was an okay idea. It was over ruled, one-on-one training was in session.

The eight trained until the three senseis stopped them with news from the Fifth Hokage. "Tomorrow we meet at the gate at daybreak and leave for Karakura Town." 


	13. The Other Side of Neji

The next day everyone waited at the gate with backpacks and everything they need. They were all waiting for Kakashi. "He is always late." Sakura moaned. "Why can't he ever be on time?"

It was about mid morning when Kakashi arrived at the gate. "Sorry I'm late." Kakashi apologized scratching the back of his head. "Well let's get going it's a long ways to Karakura Town. If we keep a steady pace and don't stop too much for too long we should arrive there by night fall." Everyone nodded and they quickly left Konoha.

They traveled though out the day with only one 15 minute break for a quick lunch. They reached Karakura Town by dusk. Everyone gazed upon their surroundings. Bright lights on the buildings and strange things on the road way; it was all new and strange to everyone. Kakashi lead everyone through the town.

"Where are we going, Kakashi sensei?" Naruto asked following beside Kakashi.

Kakashi glanced down at Naruto and seemed to have a happy look on his face. "I have no idea." Everyone collapsed to Kakashi's reply.

Sakura got back on her feet first and ran in front of Kakashi. "If you don't know where we're going, how do we know where Neji and Oryha went to in this town?" she asked. Everyone else got up and waited for Kakashi's answer.

"Did you say Oryha?" a male voice asked behind Sakura. Sakura turned around and saw a man with a hat on and a cane. Next to him were a boy with red hair and a girl with pigtail black hair, both carrying bags. "Sorry for eavesdropping. I'm Kisuke Urahara, and these are my assistances, Jinta and Ururu. Are you looking for Oryha Uchiha and the boy she was with, what was his name?" The man recalled.

"His name was Neji Hyuuga, Mister Kisuke." Ururu whispered into Kisuke's ear.

"You know where Oryha and Neji are?" Naruto said excitedly. "Can you take us there?" he begged in front of Urahara.

Urahara smiled at the begging boy and agreed to lead them to his shop. "This is where your friends were before going to Soul Society." Urahara said giving a tour of his shop. He brought everyone down to his training room basement. "This is where you are to wait for their return." He said and everyone just stared at him. "I'm sorry but they are in another world and if you got in there now that will mean more trouble trying to get you all back in one piece."

Kakashi, Gai and Yuhi understood and explained the situation. The students understood and just wondered around the base in wait for Neji and Oryha's return. "Don't be too long you too." Kakashi muttered into the portal.

In Seireitei, Neji was able to open the box. Inside the box was nothing. "There's nothing in here." Neji said to Tasulala.

Tasulala frowned and flew behind Neji. "Maybe you should look a bit harder." She suggested.

Neji looked at Tasulala a bit puzzled and then concentrated harder on the inside of the box. Then all of a sudden memories flowed into his mind. Some of a male that looked very similar to Neji and the rest were of Neji in the past four years. Neji dropped the box and rubbed his head. "What just happened?" Neji questioned.

"You gained your memory." Tasulala whispered into Neji's ear. Neji turned his head and Tasulala explained. "Four years ago was the first the time saw Oryha's soul reaper form. When you saw her my first owner took over your mind without raising any suspicions."

"Then how did I get back control of my life?" Neji wondered.

"I don't know." Tasulala complained. "That is the reason for you getting your memory back. You should be able to remember, just concentrate." Neji took a deep breath and closed his eyes.

He searched through his mind for an answer. Then he remembered when he got control of his mind. "I remember." Neji muttered opening his eyes. "It happened two months ago. My team just finished training and my other me, your last owner, offered to take my team mate Tenten home. When he was about to leave. . ." Neji trailed off and looked up at Tasulala. "Tenten kissed me or him on the lips and then I got back in control."

"Who is this Tenten person?" Tasulala asked. Neji just looked at the ground ignoring Tasulala's stupid question.

"Why," Neji asked to himself out load. "Why didn't your last owner take control of me again when I saw Oryha again in her shinigami form?" he gazed at Tasulala.

Tasulala flew in front of Neji and plotted down and started to think. "Maybe since you, yourself, were also a shinigami." Tasulala pointed out. "I really don't know to tell you the truth."

Neji stood up and picked up the box and closed the lid. "Can you tell me," Neji said. "Who is the other person inside me?" Tasulala looked at the ground but then flew in front of Neji. She had a sad expression on her face and shook her head slowly. "Then I guess you want me to find out who he was by his memories."

"When you find that out, you'll find out how to achieve bankai." Tasulala said in a low voice. She then turned into the tenshintai.

Yoruichi jumped in front of Neji and picked up the tenshintai. "I suppose she finished her bankai training with you." She assumed.

Neji sighed heavily and shook his head. "I need to find out about the other person inside me." He said looking at the ground. "What I don't understand, is why he choose me. What is so special about me?"

"He chose you because you are just like him." A female voice said behind Neji and Yoruichi. The two turn to see Oryha standing there with her zanpakutou on her back. "I knew him the best, if you don't count Tasulala. He was a great captain, and he was very loyal, just like you I suppose." She approached Neji until she was a foot away from him. "He was also a Hyuuga, **Hanshoku Hyuuga." Oryha had a shy smile of her face. "You two are like twins suck in one body." Neji looked at Oryha in shock. "How did I know he was inside you? I know the difference between you and Hanshoku. Your more private and secretive, while Hanshoku, he would always open him self up to those close to him." Oryha walked past Neji and stopped a few feet away from him. "You should get some rest, tomorrow is going to be a long day." **

**Neji nodded and left the opposite direction. Yoruichi studied Neji and then grew in shock. "I guess Oryha was right all along. Neji is Captain Hanshoku of the 10th company. Things just keep getting interesting." She muttered and headed to Ichigo's training. **

**Oryha reached the spa and the memory of when she and Neji were alone together. "What am I to do?" she cried as tears slowly escaped from her eyes. "I don't want history to repeat."**


	14. Rukia's Execution

It was day break of the day of Rukia's execution. Oryha check up on Ichigo's progress but Yoruichi asked if she could stall. Oryha nodded her head and her, Neji and another man who was also training for his bankai left.

"So why do you all of a sudden want to help save Rukia, Renji?" Oryha asked as they left Ichigo and Yoruichi behind.

"She is my friend." He simply said. "I'm not going to sit around while she gets executed." Oryha and Neji didn't respond they just kept walking. They reach the entering gate to Senzaikyu but hid on the side of the gate. "Why are we hiding? You said to Yoruichi you would stall the execution." Renji shouted.

Oryha covered his mouth with her hand and gave him the signal to stay quiet. "And you want to help, no?" Renji nodded his head. Oryha remove her hand and explained to Renji and Neji her plan. "Renji you will stall, Neji and I need to do something really quick. We'll meet you at the execution site as soon to possible." Neji was shocked and pondered on what they needed to do. Renji nodded and went through the gate. Neji and Oryha exchanged glances and disappeared.

Neji and Oryha appeared in front of the 10th Company's office building. "What are we doing here?" Neji growled. Oryha entered the building and Neji just followed. "Oryha," Neji forced Oryha to face him. "What are we doing here?"

"10th Company's previous, Captain Hanshoku Hyuuga, he died protecting me 60 years ago. Or at least that was what I thought." Oryha explained. She got free from Neji and continuing walking through the building. "He almost died, I assume, but he was offered a rare opportunity. But what confuses me it that when he entered your body when you were still developing, is why your soul still remained, that is unheard of." Oryha entered the room where Neji got the box.

"Okay so me still being here is rare." Neji restated. "But what does that have to do with us being here?" he asked once again. Oryha sat on the desk and sighed heavily. Neji looked a bit puzzled but then he got a headache. Another one of Hanshoku's memories flowed into his mind.

A man and a woman were in the room Neji and Oryha were in right now, the woman sat on the desk like Oryha was and the man was in front of her. The woman look kind of like Oryha but her hair was much shorter than Oryha's. The man looked like a Hyuuga, he had the Byakugan eyes, but the strangest thing about him was that he looked like Neji's twin.

"Oryha," The man said in a soft tone. "I have something I need to tell you. Not as captains but as friends."

The woman looked a little puzzled. "What is it Hanshoku?" she asked a bit concerned.

Hanshoku took a deep breath and blurted out. "I love you, Oryha Uchiha." Hanshoku was turning red as he stared at the ground. "I understand if you do not feel the same way, but I just had to tell you."

"Hanshoku," Oryha mumbled. "I . . . I . . . I got to go. I think my lieutenant will yell at me for avoiding my duties. Um . . . bye." She quickly rushed out the room leaving a sad, embarrassed Hanshoku alone.

Neji shook his head and stared at Oryha. "I guess you know what happened between me and Hanshoku here a long time ago." Oryha assumed. Neji looked away from Oryha. "I don't want history to repeat its self. I don't want you to risk your life for me like Hanshoku did. He was lucky; I don't think both you and he will be so lucky. Plus here you are more likely to remember Tasulala's bankai." Oryha jumped down and walked past Neji towards the hall. "I'll see you at the execution ground."

Oryha left the building and Neji just stood still, dumb struck. He dragged him self to the chair behind the desk. He sat in the chair and rubbed his head and tried focusing. He rummaged through the drawers of the desk for something that might help trigger a memory. He found a confidential folder the examined the out side and noticed it have the initials H.H. on it. 'Hanshoku Hyuuga?' he thought as he opened the folder.

Oryha appeared in front of Senzaikyu to see Renji lying down being healed by Hanataro. Another boy with one tattooed looking eyebrow was standing next to Hanataro. Oryha walked up to the three guys. "What happened?" she asked.

The boy was startled seeing Oryha but regained him self. "Lieutenant Abarai fought Captain Kuchiki." He replied.

Renji groaned as he struggled to sit up. "Do you still want to help save Rukia?" Oryha questioned. Renji glared at her with out saying a word Oryha understood. "Fine, let Hanataro finish healing you, I will stall. But once you enter the execution grounds you must obey my orders with no question understood?" Oryha yelled in a low serious voice. Renji just nodded and allowed Hanataro to finish healing him.

Oryha walked a few feet away from the guys and unsheathed her zanpakutou. "Let's go Ouji Uindo." She said to her zanpaku-to. She vanished with a gust of wind blowing.

"Who was that?" the boy asked with an awe look on his face.

"That was Oryha Uchiha." Renji answered. "Captain Oryha Uchiha." The boy stared at Renji in disbelieve. "If anyone could stall the execution by them selves it would be her."

At the execution site, Rukia was set ready for execution. She float up by three cubes in front of her was the sokyoku; the most powerful weapon is all Soul Society. "Let the sokyoku fall." An old man announced.

Eight covered up men released the sokyoku. Rukia closed her eyes waiting for the impact but she only felt a light breeze. She opened her eyes and saw the sokyoku stopped in mid air by a woman with a simple looking zanpakutou holding back the sokyoku.

"You're . . . you're the girl from three days ago." Rukia recalled. Rukia was confused and happy but then she had a sudden mood change. "You shouldn't have saved me!" she continued her rampage.

Oryha ignored Rukia rambling and pushed the sokyoku back. She spun around and a slash came from her zanpakutou. The slash spilt the sokyoku's blade in half. Rukia stopped and stared at Oryha then looked down at the blade of the sokyoku. "You know you shouldn't judge someone by your first encounter." Oryha said she appeared behind Rukia. The cubes holding Rukia fell. Oryha grabbed Rukia's robe and pulled her up on the stand she was stand on.

Rukia and Oryha heard screams and saw the eight men who released the sokyoku lying on the floor bleeding. Two men stood in between the eight men one was Renji with his zanpakutou and the other man had what looked liked three kunai knifes in each hand.

"He did it." Oryha said under her breath. Rukia gazed at Oryha with a puzzled look. "Hey Renji, Neji catch." Oryha picked up Rukia and threw her towards them. Renji was freaking out; he was hardly standing up as he was barely completely healed. Neji put the kunai looking knifes to his side and caught Rukia in mid air.

"Go you two." Oryha ordered. Renji nodded but Neji just stood their staring at Oryha. He saw Oryha smiled and nodded and lead Renji away from the execution grounds. Oryha destroyed the stand that she was on and landed on her feet.

Three Lieutenants ran past Oryha and went after Neji and Renji. They were stopped by a single man who only used his bare hands. "Took you long enough, Ichigo." Oryha stated with a smirk. Ichigo looked at Neji and Renji who stood there in amazement. Ichigo nodded and had a grin on his face. Rukia looked at Ichigo with awe. "I thought I told you two to go." Oryha yelled out. Neji and Renji stumbled out of the execution ground.

One Captain with the Chinese number two on her kazanohana usuginu tried to go after Neji and Renji but she got distracted when Yoruichi showed up. Yoruichi grinned at the Captain and ran off with the captain following her closely.

Captain Ukitake and another Captain with a flora pink robe over his kazanohana usuginu exchanged glances. They used a shield looking thing and destroyed what was left of the sokyoku. The old man with the Chinese number one on his kazanohana usuginu got man and the three of them left the execution ground. A woman who was standing next to the Captain with the pink robe followed the three men.

Oryha clenched her fist and was about to follow them when a woman with braided hair stopped her. The woman had kazanohana usuginu on with the Chinese number four on it. "It's good to see you're well, Oryha Uchiha." She said.

"Captain Unohana Retsu." Oryha muttered. The woman smiled as she unsheathed and released her zanpakutou. A big manta ray appeared and everyone hurt left with Unohana Retsu.

The only ones left were Oryha, Ichigo and Byakuya. Byakuya and Ichigo were having a stare down. Oryha interrupted the stare down. "Ichigo, are you going to be fine alone?"

Ichigo glanced at Oryha and grinned. "I can take him, so don't interfere." He demanded.

Oryha smiled and laughed a bit. "I wasn't even thinking of that. But I won't save you like I did for Neji." Ichigo looked puzzled. "I need to find someone maybe you can help Byakuya." Oryha walked up towards him. "Where is Captain Gin Ichimaru?"

Byakuya was stunned by Oryha's question but shook his head. Oryha sighed and looked back at Ichigo then at Byakuya and left.

'Ichimaru where are you?' Oryha thought as she leaped from roof top to roof top searching for him. Oryha spotted Captain Hitsugaya running towards where Central 46 was. She followed close behind and entered Central 46 to see everyone inside were dead. Captain Hitsugaya entered the basement with Oryha close behind.

"Azien!" Hitsugaya growled. Oryha stepped from the shadows and next to Hitsugaya. Everyone was shocked to she her.

"Well if it isn't Oryha Uchiha." A man with brown wavy hair and glasses said. "I thought you were dead, but I guess the rumors were true." He frowned. Another man appeared next to Azien, he had white hair and closed eyes. Both he and Azien were wearing kazanohana usuginu, Azien had the Chinese number five and the other man had the Chinese number three.

"Gin," Oryha gasped as the man with the white took a step closer. "I see, so it is true then. You did become a Captain. When did this happen?" Gin walked up to Oryha and grinned evilly. "Let's talk somewhere else." Oryha ordered. Gin smiled and they left Hitsugaya to deal with Azien.

Gin and Oryha arrived on a random clearing. Gin smiled and walked closer to Oryha. He brushed the back of his hand against Oryha's cheek. "You are more beautiful than you were 60 years ago." He complimented. "Almost didn't recognize you." Oryha pulled back and that made Gin chuckle.

"I swore to myself," Oryha growled. "I wouldn't allow myself to have any feelings for any man." Oryha back farther back and pointed her zanpakutou at Gin. "That goes for you as well as Hanshoku and Byakuya."

Gin chuckled and glided his hand across Oryha's zanpaku-to. "I guess everyone loved you, after all your pretty, strong and smart." Oryha started to blush. "But what you lack is being able to fight those you care most of all."

Oryha was shocked and then swung Ouji Uindo at him. Gin dodged her attack and chuckled. "I see, so you are truly willing to fight me." He unsheathed his zanpakutou. "Just to warn you, I'm much stronger than I was 60 years ago."

"Let me be the judge of that." Oryha stated. She charged for him and he charged towards her. 'Gin, I miss the good times we had. I just wonder if I didn't go on the mission 60 years ago would you still be on the side you are on?' Oryha wondered as she and Ichimaru fought. 


	15. Sasuke's Dream

"Sasuke. Oh Sasuke." A female voice called out.

Sasuke opened his eyes to see Oryha leaning over him. "Hi sleepy head." She greeted with a cute smile.

Sasuke noticed Oryha looked much younger than she was when he last saw her. He looked at himself in a near by river. He looked like he was 13, when he first met Oryha.

"What's wrong?" Oryha asked with a worried face. Sasuke reached his hand out and touch Oryha's cheek. "Sasuke?"

Oryha started to fade away. Sasuke quickly hugged her while yelling, "Don't go, please don't go." He started to cry as he hugged Oryha tighter. "Please . . . stay, we need you . . . I need you." he closed his eyes and held onto Oryha tighter.

"I'll always be with you." Oryha said. She hugged Sasuke back and whispered in his ear. "Good bye, Sasuke Uchiha."

Sasuke opened his eyes to see he was alone in the dark. He was now himself, the 18 year old self. He fell to his knees and continued to cry. Then someone appeared in front of him. Sasuke quickly got onto his feet and wiped away his tears. In front of him was a man with long black hair and a pale face.

"Orochimaru." Sasuke growled as his clenched his fist. He was about to attack him when another person appeared behind Sasuke. Sasuke turned around and stuttered, "Naruto?" One by one more people appeared behind Naruto. "Sakura, Kakashi Sensei, Ino, Choji, Shikamaru, Sarutobi Sensei, Lee, Tenten, Gai Sensei, Kiba, Hinata, Shino, Yuri Sensei, Gaara, Temari, Kankurou."

Sasuke looked back over at Orochimaru and one by one people appeared behind him, "Brother, Kisame, the Akatsuki Organization." Sasuke stumbled backwards a little. Some one grabbed Sasuke's shoulder.

Sasuke looked to see Oryha at her current age holding onto his should. Some one else grabbed his other shoulder. Sasuke turned to see Neji. He saw Naruto appear next to Neji and Sakura next to Oryha. Soon everyone was in Sasuke's sight. Sasuke smiled and glared at Orochimaru, his brother, Kisame, and the Akatsuki Organization.

"You can't take them on your own." Oryha muttered. Sasuke looked at her. Her face was serious and calm. Everyone else vanished. It was only Sasuke and Oryha against Orochimaru and everyone behind him. "Everyone needs help every once in a while." She stepped forward. "Needing help isn't a sign of weakness." She ran towards Orochimaru but disappeared. Sasuke just stood there stun.

"Admitting you need help is a sign of courage." Sasuke turned to see Neji. Neji gave a sly smile then raced towards Orochimaru as well. Sasuke tried to stop him by his hand went right through him.

"We can take them on, together." Sasuke turned around to see everyone else behind him and a white light behind them. Naruto had a goofy smile on his face. He took a step forward. "Together?" he held out his hand.

Sasuke stared at Naruto for a moment but grabbed his and repeated, "together." The two boys exchanged smiles then everything went white. Everyone one vanished.

Sasuke was alone in the light. "Together . . . together . . . together will get Oryha and Neji back." Sasuke muttered to himself.

"Come on Sakura." Naruto wined. "Just this once, I swear I won't do it after this, please." Naruto was kneeled beside a sleeping Sasuke with a permanent marker in his hand.

"No Naruto." Sakura yelled. She tackled Naruto and struggled getting the marker out of Naruto's grasp. The two wrestled over the marker and everyone else just watched.

"Give me the marker Naruto." They heard Sakura demand. "I will, after you let me draw on Sasuke's face." they heard Naruto scream.

Kakashi turned his gaze from Naruto and Sakura when he heard a moan come from Sasuke. He walked over to Sasuke. Sasuke opened his eyes to see Kakashi over shadowing him. They didn't say a word to each other; they just stared at each other. Sasuke looked away and asked "what time is it?"

"I say about noon." Kakashi said. Sasuke looked up as him with shock. "We let you sleep, after what you have been through."

Sasuke sat up and rolled his eyes to the sight of Naruto and Sakura wrestling. Kakashi sat down next to him. "She saved you and now you might never see her again." Kakashi said.

Sasuke bent his head down and crossed his legs. "She has down so much for our village and we never did anything for her." Sasuke said as he clenched his fist.

"You became her friend." Kakashi pointed out. "You trusted her when she saved you from Orochimaru. You let her leave when she came to the village two days ago." Sasuke looked at Kakashi wondering where this was going. "What I'm saying is you did more for her just by being her friend and trusting her."

Sasuke realized Kakashi was right. They both looked as Sakura and Naruto continued wrestling each other. "Can I ask you something Kakashi Sensei?" Sasuke asked. Kakashi looked at Sasuke through the corner of his eye. "Why are Naruto and Sakura wrestling?"

Kakashi started laughing nervously. "Naruto wanted to show off his art work and Sakura didn't want to see it." He said rubbing the back of his head.

Sasuke looked at Kakashi then back at everyone else. Kakashi notice a gentler look was on Sasuke's face. 'Sasuke you have changed from when you first started as a genin.' Kakashi thought. He looked to see Sakura had gotten the marker away from Naruto. 'And so have you two, Naruto, Sakura.'

"Kakashi sensei," Sasuke muttered. Kakashi glanced at Sasuke. "Together," Sasuke got up and everyone looked over at him. "Together . . . together we will get Oryha and Neji back." Everyone was stun at his statement but then everyone either smiled or nodded.

Kakashi stood up and dusted himself off. "Keep believing that Oryha and Neji will return safely and they will." He stated. Gai and Kurenai nodded in agreement.

They heard an applause come from behind Kakashi and Sasuke. "That was beautiful." Said Urahara as he approached the group. He stood in front of the gate and smiled slightly. "It won't be long now. I give it a week, tops" Everyone was confused. Urahara turned to face them. "In less then a week they shall return safely, hopefully." Everyone was excited. "In the mean time you can help me take care of my shop." Urahara announced. Everyone fell down as Urahara walked away. "Come on, you didn't think I would allow you to stay down here for free." Everyone groaned as then slowly followed Urahara up to his shop.

Sasuke stopped following as he walked toward the gate. Urahara got everyone to go up the ladder and he walked over to Sasuke. "She has that effect on people." Urahara said gazing at the gate. "If your bond with her is strong, you could probably talk to her even though she is in another realm." Urahara left Sasuke alone.

Sasuke closed his eyes and bent his head down. "Oryha, if you can hear me, listen." He whispered. "Please come back. We are here together . . . together everyone is here for you and Neji. We're waiting for you." Sasuke sighed and left to go up the ladder.

He stopped when he heard his name being called by Oryha's voice. "Oryha!" he called out. No one was around. He ran back to the gate and smiled.

Oryha and Gin's zanpakutous were clashing together. Oryha realized Gin was much stronger than he was 60 years ago. Oryha jumped into the air and swung her zanpakutou. A gust of wind flew toward Gin. Gin dodged it and appeared behind Oryha. Oryha barely dodged his attack. She landed on a roof top. She touched her right cheek and saw blood on her hand. She glared up and Gin who was drifting down onto the same roof top as her.

"What a shame." Gin said shaking his head. "I thought this would be more challenging, but really it's just child's play."

Oryha gave Gin a death glare. Then her glare suddenly soften as she heard a familiar voice in her head. "Sasuke!" she called out.

Gin was puzzled by her sudden outburst. But then an evil grin appeared on his face. "Sasuke Uchiha, another man you pushed aside?" Gin said recalling information on Sasuke.

Oryha got ready to fight again and she had a smile on her face. 'Thank you Sasuke.' She thought as she charged at Ichimaru.

She froze as Ichimaru's zanpakutou had pierced her stomach. She glanced down as her stomach then followed the sword to Ichimaru. He has an evil grin on his face. His zanpakutou shrunk to its normal size. Oryha covered her bleed spot and gave Ichimaru the death glare. Oryha started to wobble around as she walked toward Ichimaru.

Ichimaru frowned at the pathetic sight. "I thought you would give me a run for my life, but it seems 60 years away has made you rusty." Ichimaru pointed his zanpakutou at Oryha's heart.

"We are here together . . . together everyone is here for you." Oryha muttered. This surprised Gin causing him to hesitate a bit. He quickly got over it and his zanpakutou extended. But he missed Oryha appeared behind him. They were back to back. Gin was stunned by Oryha's sudden increase in speed. "Together, my friends are here for me. With their support I can't lose." Oryha said in a monotone voice.

Gin swung his zanpakutou around him but he missed. Oryha stood in front on him now. "We were once friends but then . . . then 60 years ago. . ." Oryha's expression got angry. "Then 60 years ago you are your captain, Captain Azien didn't send out messengers to call out for back up." Oryha unconsciously cried. "You and Captain Azien tried to kill me back then. That was when our friendship ended." Oryha pointed her zanpakutou at Gin's face. "You couldn't kill me then, and you can't kill me now." She cut Gin's left cheek and smiled.

Gin smiled back as his zanpakutou shrunk again. He clashed his zanpakutou with Oryha's and the two forced each other backward. "I wouldn't be so sure of myself, Captain Uchiha."

Oryha's eyes narrowed as she charged at Gin again. But before Gin attacked Oryha she disappeared. Gin searched around him then he noticed Oryha's shadow. But by the time he realized it Oryha's attack struck him. It was a powerful attack as the gust of wind had Gin grinded against the roof top as Oryha's attacked forced him down and back. Eventually he stopped. Oryha jumped over toward him. He had a big deep gash on his chest. Oryha started to cry as she left Gin laying there gasping for air. "Good bye, Gin Ichimaru." She mumbled as left Ichimaru alone. 


	16. Returning Home

Neji and Renji were running down the stairs from the execution grounds when they were stopped by Azien. Neji handed over Rukia to Renji and ordered him to leave. Neji took out his kunai looking knifes. Azien smiled as he adjusted his glasses.

"Well, well, well." He said with an evil grin on his face. "I see the rumors of Hanshoku being reincarnated were true."

Neji got in a fighting pose. Azien grin got bigger. "I see, so he only fused with you. Captain Hyuuga would never take a fighting pose on a friend."

Neji narrowed his eyes. "You are no friend of mine or Hanshoku." He claimed. "I have seen his memories; I know who you are and what you did 60 years ago." Neji activated his Byakugan. "You tried to kill Hanshoku along with Oryha. You also planed on killing Byakuya as well but that idea died. When you found out that Oryha survived thanks to Hanshoku you decided to take care of him first. But you couldn't find him because he was being healed in a secrete place in the 4th Company's building. The same was with Oryha."

Azien got irritated by Neji. "Fortunately for both Hanshoku and Oryha, reincarnations were to be born. They could regenerate in those live bodies and be completely healed by the time the bodies reached their 18th year."

Azien tried to strike Neji but Neji jumped up and land behind him. "Unfortunately for Hanshoku, the body he was suppose to have, my body, was occupied so he just infused with my soul. So he is me and I am him, but we are stronger than you think." Azien turned around and was stunned when he saw Hanshoku. He rubbed his eyes quickly and Neji was in front of him again. Neji smiled and gave a little chuckle. "You are not going to win this time Captain Azien of the 5th Company."

Neji threw his knifes at Azien. Azien quickly dodged but he was over confident. The knifed followed him where ever he went. One eventually cut a deep gash in his left arm. Neji brought his knifes back as Azien land on in front of him grabbing his left arm. "What are those knifes?" Azien demanded to know.

Neji chuckled as Azien gave him a lost look. "These knifes are my bankai." Neji said flashing the knifes in front of Azien. "My Byakugan locates you vital spots and the knifes key into those spots. And they won't stop going after those vital spots until they are hit or I stop them myself."

Azien started laughing. Neji looked at him a little confused. He let his guard down. "I should have known Hanshoku would have a bankai like that." He laughed. "Too bad this will be the last time anyone uses it." Neji was shocked at Azien's comment. But before he could react Azien punched Neji in the stomach. Neji fell down on his knees and coughed up blood.

'He's fast.' Neji thought as gasped for air. He slowly lifted up his head and say Azien smiling down on him. Neji tried to get up but ended up falling back down. 'I'm sorry Oryha.' He thought in his head. Neji was surrounded by a bright like and then when the light faded Neji was back in a normal shihakusho and a normal zanpakutou was in front of him. 'I'm sorry Tasulala; I guess I wasn't ready to use bankai yet.' He coughed up more blood.

Azien smiled evilly and grabbed Neji by the roots of his hair. He lifted Neji up so he was face to face with him. Neji's eyes were barely open and he was still gasping for air. "I finish you off later." Azien said throwing Neji against the wall. Neji hit the wall hard and feel down to the stairs. "I wasted enough time on you." Azien vanished.

Neji struggled to lift himself up. He leaned against the wall and covered his stomach with his right hand. He used his left hand to feel for Tasulala. He found her and picked her us in front of him. "I'm sorry. I guess I've learned a lesson here. Never let your guard down around a psycho." Neji laughed a bit. He put Tasulala away and looked down at his stomach and saw a little blood on his right hand. "Too bad for Azien, he doesn't know that I shall always keep my promise." Neji smiled. He took a deep breath and used the wall to get on his feet. He slowly went down the stairs stopping every fifth or sixth step to catch his breath.

"Renji, do you think Neji is going to be okay?" Rukia asked looking up at Renji.

Renji stopped on a roof top and looked down at Rukia. "You probably don't know this but Neji is the reincarnation of Hanshoku Hyuuga, previous Captain of the 10th Company. I'm sure he'll be fine." Renji assured. Rukia smiled slightly and nodded. Renji was about to continue running but Azien appeared in front of him. "Azien." Renji growled as he held onto Rukia closer toward him.

Azien took a step forward and Renji took a step backward. "Come now, Renji." Azien said with a gentle expression. "Don't make me do to you what I did to Hanshoku's reincarnation."

"What you do to Neji?" Rukia cried out with a scared look on her face.

An evil grin appeared on Azien's face. He adjusted his glasses and narrowed his eyes. "Let's just say he is barely alive as we speak. But of chores knowing Hanshoku, he isn't going to die so easily." Azien stated. "All I want is Rukia. Now we can do this the hard way or the easy way." Azien said stepping closer to Renji.

Renji put Rukia down and stood in front of her with his zanpakutou out. Azien chuckled, "You think you can fight me after you just fought Byakuya." Renji gripped onto his zanpakutou tighter and charged at Azien. Azien shoved Renji aside and appeared in front of Rukia. "Nice try but you lose." He said as he disappeared from Renji's sight with Rukia.

Renji gripped onto his zanpakutou even tighter. He sheathed it way and decided to try and find out where Azien took Rukia. Then he remembered Azien saying Neji was barely alive. Renji quickly went to the stairs leading to the execution ground. By the time he reached Neji, Orihime was healing him. Renji leaned against wall catching his breath. Everyone was scared that Renji was going to attack them but he was too tired. Orihime finished healing Neji and he slowly opened his eyes.

"Where's Rukia?" Neji questioned in a scratchy voice. Renji looked away. Neji closed his eyes and tried to get up. Orihime tried to force him back down but he just shoved her off. Uryu and Chad caught her from tumbling down the stairs.

"What was that for Neji?" Uryu yelled. He helped Orihime back on her feet. "She is only trying to help." Neji got on his feet and just stood there looking at the ground. A breeze blew by and Neji looked up toward the on going stairs.

"Where's Rukia?" Oryha asked. Her wounds were somewhat healed.

"Azien has her." Renji answered. Everyone didn't say a word.

"I see." Oryha walked toward everyone else. "I guess I was stupid. I should have known Azien would do this." Oryha gave everyone a serious glare. "We must hurry to the execution grounds." Everyone nodded. "Neji are you able to walk?" Neji nodded. "Carry Orihime and follow me. The rest of you follow the stairs."

Neji picked up Orihime bridle style and he and Oryha jumped up to the execution. Uryu, Ganju, and Chad stared in awe on how high the two could jump. Renji smiled slightly and started up the stairs. Uryu, Ganju, and Chad soon followed close behind Renji.

When Oryha and Neji arrived at the execution grounds Ichigo was lying on the ground bleed and Azien was in front of him with Rukia. Neji put Orihime down but held her back from off to Ichigo. Azien turned around to face Oryha, Neji and Orihime.

"Well, well, well, Captain Uchiha, I thought Ichimaru would have finished you off by now." Azien said in a disappointed tone. "I guess he underestimated you again." Azien smiled as he saw Neji, good as new. "And I guess I underestimated Hyuuga, but this just makes thing a lot more interesting. Isn't that right Ichimaru?"

Oryha felt her hair being played with and someone breathing on her neck. Oryha was frozen stun for a moment but then tried to attack the person behind her. But when she turned no one was there. She turned back to see Ichimaru, unharmed, next to Azien. He had his evil looking smile on his face. Azien whispered something in Ichimaru's ear. Gin took a few steps forward and unsheathed his zanpakutou. Oryha and Neji got in a fighting stand and Orihime took a few steps back. Renji, Uryu, Chad, and Ganju finally reached the execution grounds. Orihime ran over to them and watched what was going on.

Gin dashed off as did Oryha and Neji. The three were moving so fast no one could see who did what to whom. The five were so into the fight with Gin, Oryha and Neji they didn't notice what Azien was doing with Rukia until they heard her scream. They saw Azien's hand inside Rukia and when it came out Azien had a gem in his hand. No could hear what he was saying to Rukia but they didn't like the expression that appeared on her face. Azien pushed Rukia aside and a blade came straight toward her from the sky.

The blade was stop before attacking Rukia by it attacking Byakuya. The blade shrunk and Gin, Oryha and Neji came down from their little battle. No one was injured out of the three. Soon all the other captains showed. Azien was surrounded by Yoruichi and 2nd Company's Captain. Ichimaru was being held by Matsumoto. And another captain, the captain with the Chinese number nine on his kazanohana usuginu was being accused of going down the wrong path by a dog-human captain with the Chinese number seven on his kazanohana usuginu.

Suddenly a hole tore up in the sky. Yoruichi ordered everyone to let Azien, Ichimaru and the 9th Company's Captain go. Once they did Azien gave a look at Ichimaru and they nodded. Ichimaru quickly appeared behind Neji and grabbed his arm and twisted it back.

Oryha ran toward Ichimaru to get Neji away from him. But by the time she got Ichimaru, Azien and the 9th Company's Captain along with Neji went up to the tore hole. Once the four were in the hole vanished. Oryha fell to her knees and stared off into the distance.

Orihime ran over to Ichigo and started healing him. Uryu, Chad and Ganju followed her. Everyone one in the Fourth Company appeared and started to heal everyone hurt.

Oryha sat in the same spot just staring into the distance. Finally she lost it. "NEJI!!!" She screamed in the sky while bursting into tears.

Yoruichi walked over to her and knelt in front of her. She placed a hand on Oryha's shoulder. Oryha turned to her and hugged her while continuing to cry out Neji's name. Yoruichi petted the back of Oryha's head. "Everything will be okay. We'll get him back." Yoruichi repeatedly said this to Oryha to calm her down.

Captain Unohana came behind Yoruichi and tapped her shoulder. "May I?" She asked. Yoruichi pulled Oryha away and allowed Captain Unohana to lead Oryha toward where Byakuya was lying.

Byakuya was just finished talking to Rukia when Oryha and Unohana arrived. Byakuya smiled at Oryha but Oryha didn't smile back causing Byakuya's smile to vanish. Oryha kneeled down next to Rukia. Byakuya reached up and wiped a tear for her cheek. Oryha wiped the rest away but still no smile.

"I'm sorry." Rukia said. She gripped onto her robe. "If it weren't for me then Neji would still be here." Rukia gripped tighter on her robe. "I'm so sorry."

Oryha and Byakuya were stunned at Rukia. "It wasn't your fault, it was mine." Oryha claimed. "I shouldn't have allowed Neji to come with me. But he swore to me, as a member of the Hyuuga clan, to stay by my side through thick and thin. I was stupid to allow him to come." Rukia and Byakuya looked at Oryha with concern. "I don't know what I'm going to tell everyone." Oryha muttered under her breath.

"Oryha," Everyone looked up toward Unohana. "You could stay here. I'm sure Captain General Yamamoto would allow you to be a Captain again." Unohana suggested. "After all you were the very first Uchiha to become a Captain in such a short amount of time. And you were also the first Uchiha to become a shinigami. Since then many members of the Uchiha clan have become shinigami."

Oryha got up and bowed to Byakuya and Rukia then to Unohana. "Please excuse me." She walked off toward the stairs of execution grounds. Byakuya, Rukia and Unohana just stayed put watching her walk away.

Oryha left Seireitei through the Blue Stream Gate. She found Hizashi's place and knocked on his door. When Hizashi opened the door he knew something was wrong by the expression on Oryha's face.

"They took him." Oryha said not making eye contact with Hizashi. "It's my fault that he is gone."

Hizashi frowned but he lift Oryha's chin so she was looking at him. "I know you will find a way to get him back." He assured with a smile. Oryha nodded. "He won't lose faith on you, so don't lose faith on him." Oryha nodded again and was she was about to leave when Hizashi grabbed her arm. "When you get him back tell him to not forget his promise." Oryha smiled as tears crawled out of her eyes. Hizashi smile back and said good bye.

Two days pass in order for everyone to completely recover. Everyone gathered at the execution ground where Ukitake had a gate opened. Rukia stood next to Byakuya as she watched Ichigo and the other go through the gate. Oryha quickly hugged Byakuya and whispered into his ear, "Thank you, I hope our paths cross again."

Byakuya hugged her back and whispered in her ear. "I'll do my best to find out what Azien wants with the Hyuuga." Oryha smiled and let go of Byakuya. She headed for the gate turned her head back and smiled. Byakuya smiled back.

Once Oryha was through the gate closed. When everyone reached the other side they were shocked to see so many people lying near by the gate. Oryha looked away from the group of people.

"Oryha, you're back." They all cried out. They all looked around.

"Oryha, where's Neji?" Tenten asked.

Ichigo, Yoruichi, Orihime, Chad and Uryu all looked away from the group of ninjas. Kakashi, Gai and Kurenai understood what happened. The students all had concerned or confused looks on their face.

"He got captured." Oryha said. She clenched her fist and bent her head forward as tears came down her cheek. "I let them get him. It is all my fault he isn't here."

Sasuke walked up Oryha as Tenten ran off with Lee chasing after her. He hugged Oryha and whispered to her, "We'll get him back, together." Oryha looked up at Sasuke who was smiling at her. She wiped her tears and nodded.

It was night so Urahara gave everyone a ride home on his flying big rug. He dropped everyone one in Konoha last. "We should keep in contact incase any info on Neji or anything else dealing with Soul Society pops up." Urahara said. Everyone entered Konoha and headed toward there home.

"Tenten." Oryha called out. Tenten stopped and faced Oryha. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean for this to happen."

Tenten looked away and muttered, "I know." She walked away.

Oryha was going to go after her and explain but someone held her back. Oryha turned to see Sasuke shaking he head. Oryha sighed as she followed Sasuke to their home in the Uchiha Clan territory.


End file.
